Remembering
by Squishy Blue
Summary: SYOC (Please PM me first if you wish to submit)- Welcome to Hanachi! A lovely little technical region which after a bad storm, is home to a new Pokemon adventure to regain one's memory. Its a lovely place really, you just gotta ignore the impending doom, the weird locals and the gosh darn dragon stuck inside a mountain- Seriously- (Read newest chapter for details)
1. Prologue

**Prologue: Oh shi-**

 **Note: This was just a short thing to intro the story, sorry if it all seems a little random, it'll be explained later on in the story. ALSO KNOW I AM PRETTY SLOW WHEN IT COMES TO UPDATING STORIES AND STUFF! DON'T THINK I'VE GIVEN UP OR ANYTHING, JUST BE EXTREMELY PATIENT! (Trust me XD There's like a three month gap between each chapter of my story on fictionpress.)**

 **Also, soz for mistakes. I do proofread but sometimes they do get through cos ya know... I'm only human. Feel free to point any out but please don't be mean about it.**

* * *

Wind blew furiously as grey clouds moved across the already darkened sky. A storm was coming and coming fast but that didn't stop the two teens on either side of the battle field.

Both their bleachy locks of blond hair flew in each and every direction as their Pokémon bounced and battled between them.

"Litleo!" The male called, "Hit him with Headbutt!"

The Litleo landed from her previous blow, nodding back to her trainer as she charged towards the Eevee who stood in front of his trainer, seeming fazed at all from the battle. The Eevee looked to his trainer for reassurance and received a simple nod; as Litleo came close, the brown fluff whipped his tail hitting the fire type away.

"No fair Trin!" The male yelled, stamping his feet in annoyance, "You're meant to be helping me train!"

The female smirked, tapping her nose, "Sorry Ken! Muffin isn't gonna just take a beating cos you want a stronger Lit! Pokémon don't just sit back and take hits, they dodge and counter!" A roar of thunder caused the four to look to the harsh sky; rain almost instantly started to pour down, soaking into the grassy land below them. The girl gave a small giggle as she recalled her Eevee to his ball, "Besides, I don't think Litleo is gonna do very well in this kinda weather."

The boy rolled his eyes, "Yeah..." He recalled his own and looked up as he became drenched; "Is there a Pokémon Center near here?"

"I think there's one-" A strike of lightning crashed into the top of a near mountain, a few boulders rolled down from the summit; crashing at the base but what was most catching about the event was a beast's mighty roar. "But then again..." The drenched girl looked to the direction, "That seems more interesting-"

The boy shook his head as he walked across their former battle ground, "Don't even think about it." He was soon by her side, holding her arm, "We gotta go before the storm gets worse."

"But-" She spoke, not taking her eyes off the location, "It could-" She started to attempt to go in the direction, "It could be a fun little adventure!"

"Or, it could be death." He yanked her back only for her to push him off.

"You can stay, but I'm going." The girl stated as she ran off, splashing with each step she took.

The boy sighed, facepalming, "For the love of-" And then chased after her...

* * *

Water ran down the red rocks as more splashed off the hard surface. The thunder had let down a bit but the rain was still coming down and hard at that.

"Trin!" The boy called. The girl had somehow reached the ledge at the halfway point of the climb, the boy significantly lower down, not having had the easiest time getting up, "Seriously! Get back here!" She just ignored him, her attention on a small opening in the side of the ledge she had found herself. The girl peeked in only to back up and cover her eyes from a sudden flash. "TRIN!" The male continued to yell, having apparently slid back again due to moisture.

"Ken! I'm not coming!" She yelled back as she crouched down to inspect the opening a bit more. After brushing some more stones out the way, she carefully crawled in and gazed in amazement.

Right before the girl, thrashing in rage-

A beautiful, sparkling, ice-blue Dialga.

"Woah-" The girl was in total awe as small bits of rock fell around her. She had never seen a legendary Pokémon, let alone a 'shiny' one. Although- She wondered what exactly was causing the poor creature to be so distressed-

The girl couldn't get any closer however as the ground was now shaking from the poor Pokémon's actions. She jumped a little just from how close one of the bigger rocks came to her face. Though the blonde wanted to help, she knew getting crushed would do little of any assistance-

"TRIIIIIIN!"

She hesitantly looked back, gripping the ground as it started to rumble. Slowly and rather cautiously might I add; the girl backed her way through the small opening, cutting her side on a newly formed pointed edge. The cold drops began to hit her again as she stood up, using the mountain's side for support; the ground was still shaking and with the added wetness made it too dangerous to even consider moving.

The girl hesitantly looked over the edge, "Ken!" She called, the boy who was completely drenched and fumbling around at the base of the area looked up to her, "I don't think I can get down!"

"WELL MAYBE YOU SHOULDN'T 'AVE GONE UP THERE IN THE FIRST PLACE!" He shook his anger away; trying to think of the best solution for the situation, "Ehhh... What if you landed on Mareep!? She's pretty soft!"

"NO!"

A loud thud came from her side, followed by a rumbling of sorts. The girl looked up to see a bolder barrelling down at an alarming rate, freezing the girl in fear.

"TRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIN!"-

* * *

 **Splat-**

 **Now before I put the app, I do feel I need to point this out; this story takes place in a fanmade region. Its largely one big island however does feature little islands, one beach, the big red rock mountain etcs, Ya know, the same** **stuff each region has and as the story goes on, more will be seen. Its called Hanachi and it's rather a very high tech based place.**

 **Now the app is open for you to submit whoever you want for whatever role however, I am in fact looking for gym leaders. Like... Besides electric XD I already have an electric leader. So I need seven other gym leaders and I don't mind the type (Unless its Electric) but like, if I don't accept your character as a gym leader, doesn't mean I won't still use them. I'd also appreciate like any location ideas (Not like cities or anything, just like fun little things that may be good for a chapter) And DWS, cos you'll all be credited for any OCs or ideas that are yours.**

 **And a last note which doesn't really have anything to do with the app specifically... But this story may be a little outlandish XD Cosa my main plot idea, my humor and my usual writing style (Which if you want a preview of, you'll prolly be best going to my Fictionpress-) BASICALLY BE PREPARED FOR WHATEVER MAY COME!**

 **(Also my friend told me to specify that you send the app over PM. You can submit as much as you want... But just do it over PM. )**

 **App- (Trainer/Gym Leader/Team Seraph/Whatever else you can think of)**

Full name:

Gender:

Age:

Home Region:

Personality (Please be specific):

Positive Traits:

Negative Traits:

Fears:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Romance info: (Such as sexuality, type they'd date, if their already dating etc (IDK if its gonna play a big role but ya never know))

Other info:

 **Appearance-**

Hair style:

Hair colour:

Eyes:

Skin tone:

General appearance (Body type, scars, makeup etc, put whatever you want here really)

Outfit:

How they carry their Pokeballs: (Do they keep them in their bag? On their belt? Etc)

Other notable physical things:

 **Pokemon- (They don't require a full team, but the number of Pokemon is up to you.)**

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Move set:

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Personalities (And this may sound a little weird but please be specific XD J-just trust me on this)

1.

2.

3.

4.

5.

6.

Any specific markings/clothing etc?

Other important info:

 **(For this last part, pick for which your submitting (Just to clarify, Team Seraph are the antagonist team, their goal will be shown later))**

 **Trainer-**

Goal:

Type of rival?

Actions towards their rival: (I.E. if their competitive with them etc)

Actions towards their Pokemon: (Do they mistreat them for power? Or encourage them? Etc)

Reaction to winning:

Reaction to losing:

Do they also compete in shows or tournaments?

Trainer experience: (I.E. Have the challenged another region already? etc)

 **Gym Leader-**

Battle Strategy:

Gym Type:

Do they use their party for their gym battles?

Reaction to winning:

Reaction to losing:

Are they always in their gym or do they do other stuff: (Like Roark in DPP. He's a gym leader but also a minor, or like the brothers in BW cos they run a cafe)

What kind of place is their gym: (Again like in BW or like how some of the XY gyms require you to climb)

Reaction to being swamped by fans:

Other gym related info:

 **Team Seraph-**

Ranking:

Faith in their cause: (I know I haven't said what said cause IS... But yeah-)

Why are they a member?

Other info you may feel is needed:

 **The App is also on my profile if that makes it any easier-**

 **BTWS, when I say 'Other Info' I mean like... If there is something not covered in the section that you think is important for your characters. And again, submit as many as you like, just do it on PM. -I'd also like to thank my friend InkenGirl for helping me with the app XD- And thats all I can really think XD I've been doing this app for the last hour now so I hope its reasonable-**

 **Its unreasonably long I know that much-**

 **And lastly thanks for reading and submitting if you do. For those submitting gym leaders... I have the memory of a goldfish so I might end up bombarding you with questions of stuff I forgot... And on that note, have a nice day, night, or whatever time it may be ;)**


	2. Chapter One

**Chapter One (.1): It's a hard night**

 **OMFG I AM SO SORRY THAT IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO DO THIS CHAPTER –But in my defense, I did say be patient- I'll talk about the SYOC's at the end. Anyway, the delay on this chapter, a LOT happened, the first being me not enjoying how this was originally going, the second being that I lost what progress I had (And a few other important documents of mine)- I could go on so, I won't. Anyway, soz to bore you all with this and hope you enjoy the chapter (I haven't actually written it yet so IDK if it's any good XD)**

* * *

"It's been two weeks and she hasn't remembered anything."

He rolled his eyes as he listened to the static reply he got. Why was he even bothering to have this conversation anyway? It's not like _she_ gave a damn anyway, anything she does is just an act nowadays.

Let's be honest here, she was only good for her penthouse-

"Phil." He gritted his teeth, "Don't go blaming me when you haven't done anything for us in years."

He groaned and hung up, not wanting to listen to her attempts of defending her actions. He then looked around the empty, dark, open plan penthouse. It was obviously rather big and looked down onto the city below. That damn girl obviously couldn't be low-key about anything, now could she?

Kenji was sat at the kitchen's island, a small bowl of pudding on the shiny surface next to him. Although the room was big, each... section wasn't. The kitchen tucked into the back corner, all black and white. The office under the stairs, made up of a desk, computer and bookshelf. The dining room in the middle, mostly glass furniture and fake flowers. The Living Room up against the biggest windows- 'So Phil can stare down at her empire'.

Or she would... If she was ever actually there.

The other rooms all sat upstairs, two bedrooms and one bathroom. One of which had muttered sounds coming out of it. Kenji looked up to that door briefly, stuffing a spoonful of pudding in his mouth as he did.

Not that this was his drama or anything, but he really questioned 'why me?' A lot lately.

Why him? Why did he get born with these damn girls? One's –in his opinion- an idiot that almost got herself killed and the other is a narcissistic poser that refuses to be at fault.

And people ask why he's always so angry and rude?

Taking another spoon of pudding, the boy decided to not be cruel to the younger girl. Yes, she was an idiot but she is suffering the consequences and seeing as the eldest is being no help, it's up to him, and only him to help her.

So, Kenji finished his pudding, poured some kibble into a Pokémon bowl and headed up stairs. The mumbling seemed to stop the second he got to the top of the stairs so he figured the girl was pretending to be sleep.

"Trin?" The boy whispered as he slowly opened the door. A Rowlet nightlight was the only light in the room, it created a dim green glow which only really outlined the furniture and a scratching post which, based on the subtle glowing murderous eyes, Muffin was currently sat on. But Kenji's attention was set on the lump on the bed, "...I know you're awake..."

The girl pulled the sheets over her face a bit more then mumbled a reply.

Kenji's face turned bleak to this, "...What was that?"

"I said I'm sleeping!" She then groaned, "Damn it." And thus, rolled over to face her brother, "Didn't I tell you to leave me alone? What's so hard to understand? I don't know you."

Oh that always stung. Those last four words would drive a dagger through anyone's heart. Especially from a beloved sibling. But Kenji showed no strain, why should he? It only stung him really deep down, it's not a surface wound to him.

Well not any more it isn't.

"That's not what I was going to say." He kept his voice calm in hopes of not triggering another episode from the girl. "Trinity, Philia wants to see if the professor can do anything to help you." But he didn't stop himself lying to her, "She's just gotten back into the region though so we're going to have to go to Hymichu City to see her."

He stood there for a few seconds, awaiting a reply that was never received despite how the two were staring each other in the eye. Kenji could only sigh as he closed the door over, holding everything he had in him not to punch the wall right after. No, he shouldn't be as frustrated like he is, it's not her fault... Entirely.

He should have done more to stop her.

Maybe that's why he was so frustrated? Because deep-down where that metaphorical stab wound was, he was blaming himself for her misfortune.

It's not like it hadn't been rattling in his mind the last few weeks but to say he was only blaming himself is an understatement.

Philia.

She was his biggest blame.

And this had nothing to do with Kenji's obvious opinion of the girl... well not entirely... Philia is a topic in herself and if the Kenji got onto that, then he'd never get to sleep.

But their parents were the last but the briefest thought that flew into the blame game as he got into bed. They always ended up getting the final blame on everything –well... them and Philia-, Kenji blames them for his outlook on life –and Philia- he blames them for his life in general –and Philia- and now he finally has a reason to blame them for something Trinity related.

But he can, right? It's not like they're here to defend themselves are they?

So, Kenji closed his eyes, thinking thoughts of hate and disgust towards his three least favorite people in the world and while the fluff of his Mareep in his arms and the warmth of Litleo curled up to his side, Kenji soon fell asleep in an angry bliss.

* * *

"Pssst- Muffin-"

Trinity watched the sleeping Pokémon closely. The faint green glow outlining his fluff and his displeased sleeping face. Trinity reached out from her covers, poking the Eevee's side repeatedly until a low growl busted through his lips.

"Go to sleep."

"Muffffiiiiiin," The girl whined, "Who's the professor?"

Muffin's visible eye snapped open, only to glare at the human, "A human. Now let me sleep!"

"Awww!" A new voice exclaimed. Trinity gave a small smile as Elvis, her Zorua, jumped over her and onto the top platform of the scratch tree, he smiled whilst looking down to the brown Pokémon, his tail wagging happily. "Is someone not getting their beauty sleep?"

Muffin's reply to this was jumping off the tree, grumbling to himself as he crawled under the bed.

But Elvis gave a triumphant smile as he looked back to his trainer, he had once again successfully annoyed the smol angry one. "Yay!" He cheered, "Master! The professor is a lady who studies Pokémon. I didn't meet her though... And I don't know how well Pokémon to Human transfer goes... But Master, maybe she can help you remember! You met her before after all."

Trinity gave a hopeful smile despite the pain in her eyes. Elvis gave a warm smile to this, he jumped up and curled up against her chest, "Don't worry Master, we'll win in the end! You'll get your memory, Muffin will get his sleep, Mitzy will get a physical form, and I'll be way more awesome than I already am!"

The girl gave a small smile as she snuggled the fluffy haired Pokémon. "Yeah. We will. And maybe then that stranger will leave me alone."

"You mean your brother?"

She covered the Pokemon's mouth "….Shhh," She cooed, "Muffin is trying to sleep-"

* * *

 **Now the main point of SYOC's. Thank you for all who have submitted, I've looked at them all and I see how much work has been put into them. I haven't made any decisions just yet sorry to say as none are gonna appear in these first few chapters. Once I've decided, I'll post a... I guess a cast list on my page, including some descriptions of my own characters. So please don't get angry if your character isn't in it for a while, I'm just trying to set up the story before introducing too many characters.**

 **As for character descriptions, they will all also be on my page, if you haven't noticed, Trinity and Kenji haven't been described other than hair and eye colour. I just feel that too much description can be hard to read and kinda distracts from the current plot/situation. It may not for the reader but it does for me and if I'm finding it hard to write, it might be hard to read if you catch my drift. (I kinda wanna redesign Kenji anyway...) As for locations, I'm not sure yet, I may just give brief descriptions and leave the rest of to the imagination in terms of cities and towns but if it's a significant building -say like a gym- I will probs build it on sims or something, idk, we'll see.**

 **As a last note, these first few chapters will be pretty short -for me anyway, I normally go up to 3,000/4,000 words- just a warning, its just plot convenient. And also feel free to input opinions, ideas for the region and/or speculation as to what is up with the Quinn family, I wouldn't mind hearing them and it may also come in useful. (KK, I've proofread and what have you but if anyone sees any mistakes I missed, feel free to point them out, much appreciated.)**

 **And thank ya'll for reading!**


	3. Chapter One part 2

**Once again before we start, I wanna say I have a note about the SYOC's at the end along with a big goof I made from last chapter and an apology for any mistakes that I may miss with editing.**

* * *

 _'-most known for its technical advances, such as our use of hoverboards in place of bikes; our self-delivering mail system and our Pokémon villages. Now don't be mistaken, these villages are built for wild Pokémon out of the natural materials in the area, designed to heal wounded Pokémon, protect them from harsh weathers and provide a safe environment to hatch eggs._

 _These villages are off limits to humans and are under protection of the Seraph. You can-'_

"This thing has been on repeat since we got on here."

Kenji gazed over to his sister whom had insisted on sitting away from him on the train. He didn't mind this of course, the doctors told him to make her feel comfortable but as a compromise, she had to still be near him.

"That's because it's a tour guide-" Muffin blurted out.

"I know but-"

Kenji just watched the girl talk and it legitimately made him believe her memory wasn't the only thing she had lost. He had heard her talking to herself a lot since she had come back from the hospital but he had just assumed she was trying to force memories. Now however, Kenji doesn't know what to think.

Trinity was looking between each Pokémon as they made their respected sounds, her facial expression changing and then replying once the three had quieted down only for it all to start up again. Kenji pulled a face at this, 'She went from being a Pokédex to a Pokéwhisperer-'.

Not that she could actually understand and speak to her Pokémon, that was just malarkey. And maybe this is once again Kenji just being bias –in this case over the fact that he's been with and has known this girl for eighteen years now and not once has she ever mentioned an ability that neither of her sibling have- but who else in this damned world can do such a thing? ...Besides that, one guy from Unova...

The more the boy watched and... 'Listened' to his sister's half argument over the T.V., the more he questioned about the situation. Would he be able to make a pretty penny of this in a few years? Or would that make him just as bad as Philia? Maybe Philia could play the part of Tri-

 _'Arriving at Hymichu City Station'_

"Trin, come on." The boy commanded as he himself got up, putting all thoughts behind –hopefully for good- "And put you're Pokémon away, lots of tourists go through here and you don't want them getting 'napped." Although he tried to keep his 'cool, I don't care but I'm still your 'protective' brother' demeanor up, he couldn't help but shiver a bit when looking at Mitzy –Trinity's Gastly. "Specially that one."

The girl looked to Mitzy then to her other, smaller two Pokémon. What the hell was this guy's problem? Who in their right mind would lock up their friends? It's just wrong.

Trinity responded by picking up her angry Eevee and shaking her head; as she did, her Zorua jumped onto her shoulder and stuck his tongue out at the male human. Kenji rolled his eyes to this, "Okay, whatever, let's just go find the professor-"

* * *

Hymichu isn't the biggest city in the world, if anything, it's actually the smallest in the Hanachi Region. Although classed as a city, its buildings are all rather small and with the exception of every type of travel station under the moon, most of those building are shops and cafes-

"Hymichu City," Trinity blurted out, quoting that damn video- "The smallest city of our lovely region. Hymichu is our main, if not our only entry and exit point if traveling publicly."

'Oh, dear Arceus-' Kenji mentally face palmed. He rather forcefully grabbed her by her Eeveeless hand; roughly dragging her down one of the alleyways. "Look, Trin," He stated, "We're gonna see the professor and if she can't do anything for you, we're going straight back to the penthouse."

She gave a curious face despite how she knew he wasn't going to turn back to look at her, "Isn't that pent-thingie called home?"

"…No 'home' of Philia's is a home of mine..." He then briefly looked back to her, his face calm despite his harsh actions and tone, "But it is yours."

She found herself silent after that. Trinity knew that Kenji was indeed her brother and that this 'Philia' was their sister, but she had no idea which of the two to feel sympathy for. From what she had gathered from Mitzy and Elvis and just generally over the past two weeks was that Kenji hates Philia. Why? That she didn't know and as such she felt bad for their apparent sister. But maybe Philia did something to Kenji? Maybe that's why she's never around and they're the ones looking after her penthouse...

Her train of thought came to a halt when the blonde realized she was now inside a building. And boy did this room leave a creepy vibe.

Small Pokémon, namely water, grass, fire and fairy types roamed around, each with some form of tag with what looked like a code on. In some frames that hung on the wall where what the girl assumed to be dead flying and bug type wings, a few of the smaller bug type Pokémon on display. But what made this room all the weirder was the fact that it was filled with lab equipment and all these Pokémon didn't seem triggered by any of it.

Well that was the case until she looked down-

Trinity couldn't really understand why the only Pokémon freaking out was her usually grumpy emo Eevee that sat in her arms. Although showing no physical signs of fear –other than a timid shiver- Trinity could tell by the look in his eyes that he was rather scared.

"Pssst- Mistress-"

"Hum?" She turned her head slightly, Mitzy floating besides her.

"Mistress, I recommend you at least put Muffin back in his Pokéball. And maybe Elvis."

"Haaaaay-" The tricky fox jumped in, looking past their trainers head to shoot a playful glare, "I'm too good for that thing and you know it!"

"Elvis please," The Gastly's eyes flicked down to the normal type, thankful he wasn't paying attention, "You're immature and may break something. Our Mistress can't take the blame for it." The dark type simply pointed his nose up at her, which she promptly ignored and returned her full attention to their trainer "Please Mistress, it's for the best, I will also return if that pleases you. Muffin's ball is the one with the heart and Elvis has the blue one."

Trinity bit her lip while her Zorua boasted about himself in her ear... But nobody was really listening to him. She let her eyes flick back to the 'decorations' and then ultimately decided that Mitzy was right. "Alright..."

She reached into her hoodies pocket, clicking each of the three buttons and in three red flashes, her friends where all safe.

The whole time Kenji had been watching her, maybe she was just insane now? It's the only 'logical' explanation he could come up with. But he found no reason to question it, or at least wasn't going to bother.

Especially since the long-awaited professor had finally entered to room. "Professor Hazel!" The teen exclaimed with fake joy.

"Oh Kenji! It's been too long." The woman smiled brightly, walking over to a desk and setting her bag down. "And Trinity! Oh, I heard about the accident, sweetie, I'm so sorry." The blonde just gave an equally fake smile as her brother. But it didn't deter the older woman whom looked between the two curiously. "I see Philia isn't with yo-"

"Nope, and she won't be joining us." Kenji quickly stated, "We're only here to see if you know any way to get her memory back."

The woman opened her mouth, likely to state how great their sister was but decided against it. Instead she sat on a near stool, petting a Mudkip that sat on the desk. "Well I don't know of any definitive way of recovering someone's memory. As a Pokémon Professor, I don't know much about humans in general but I do know that Psychic types are our closest relatives and they... They never have issues like this, not on record anyway..."

"So..." The boy sourly slurred, "You're basically saying go find a therapist..."

"Well no, I'm just saying that personally, I don't know what to do to help you- Even with Hanachi's technology, I doubt there is anything that can return a memory at the click of a finger... You could ask Jason Kato but even then, it's a long shot."

"Who's Jason Kato?" Trinity questioned, for no other reason than to actually be a part of this conversation.

Professor Hazel smiled at her, "He's the Kato City gym leader honey. He's also an inventor and is the one who created quite a few things our region is known for."

"...Kato City? Bu-"

"Yeeesss." Kenji moaned, "His big-headed family owns that city and named it after themselves, can we move on already?"

"Kenji... There's not really anything to move on to..." The older woman stated, a hint of guilt in her voice, "I've told you all I know..." She looked down for a moment as not to see the sadness cover Trinitys face –and also to avoid Kenji's harsh gaze. Her hazel eyes caught a glimpse of something, a simple photo hidden on the lower shelf. "Oh, wait a second..." She reached under to get the piece of paper, smiling once she got a better look, "What if you retraced your steps?"

"...Seriously?"

"Kenji, don't be so quick to judge. Not that I think you forgot, but the two of you and Philia took part in the Pokémon League a few years ago," Kenji scoffed at the mention of their sister's name, or was it from the Pokémon League? Either way, he wasn't happy about it. "Meaning you all traveled all over Hanachi. The adventure of a life time was it not?" Professor Hazel then put her full attention on the confused girl, "Sweetie, you practically became a Pokédex. You made so many memories and met so many people. I bet that if there's any way to get your memory back, doing that adventure again is it!"

"Ohh... Ummmm..." The blonde contemplated what she was saying... Or tried to at least.

"Y-you do want to remember, don't you?"

"I- I do but..."

Kenji finally raised an eye, "But what?"

"W-well..."

"Sweetie," Hazel said softly, getting up and walking over to the girl, "I understand that you're scared and worried, but what have you got to lose?" She knelt down, and placed her hands on the youngers shoulders, squeezing them supportively. "It's the best chance you got at the moment, Kenji will be the-"

"But I don't want him with me."

* * *

 **Agh, this was kinda a weak chapter if you ask me- Soz (I was like writing this while playing a video game soooo-)**

 **Okay speaking of video games... In the chapter I posted the other day, I made a constant mistake that I'm blaming Persona on... I kept spelling Kenji''s name with an a instead of an e. I did fix this –all be it hours after I originally edited it- so I just wanted to point that out to anyone who read it before I fixed it. His name is Kenji, not Kanji.**

 **And secondly the reason you're all here, the SYOCs.I have finally taken a proper look at all the submissions and have compiled them into my cast doc, just because they're there still doesn't mean anything, it's just so I can see who I've got to work with and to see if I can figure out plots for them. You can maybe suggest some to go with your characters and maybe locations (DWs about theming the name of said places, I literally just make up the words then google them to see if its already a thing or not.) Any ideas you wanna input to the story, feel free to PM me AND TOGETHER WE SHALL MAKE HANACHI THE NEXT BEST POKEMON REGION –AlthoughnothingisbetterthanSinnohIMO.**

 **ONE LAST THING –Sorry to bother you all if you're still reading (And more so if the following doesn't make much of any sense.)- at the start of this chapter was a snippet from something I wrote yesterday and plan to write more of as the story goes on. It was... to put it simply, it was basically a readable tour guide 'video' (It was written as a video if you catch my drift) about Hanachi as a whole. And when I say 'do more of' I mean for the individual towns and cities in the fic.**

 **I wrote it more to help myself cos let's be honest here... I have the memory of a Magikarp but I figured maybe some of the readers might like it too? So, I was thinking, what if I post it as like a guide to Hanachi? Under a different story so that it doesn't distract from the plot and stuff?**

 **Tell me what you guys think but until next time, I bid you adieu!**


	4. Chapter One part 3

**Sorry for the delay on this chapter, my good 'friends', stress, anxiety and depression decided to pay a LONG over-stayed visit –They're still lingering around the little buggers so sorry if they show up in this chapter. Not to mention this is my third attempt of this chapter, the first I lost, the second I did finished but was so forced that I hated it and now we got this so lets hope its good! -It probably won't be... Its Kenji based after all-**

 **OH BUT ON A SOMEWHAT UNRELATED NOTE- My vision is terrible right now- Like I'm kinda used to bad vision as I have a lazy eye but its significantly worse to the point where even my good eye is blurry and its pretty hard to see the text on my screen without straining my eyes. So basically, sorry if there are way more mistakes in this than normal- (In all honesty, I shouldn't be writing at all in this condition but I had to do it yesterday so I might as well do it today-)**

* * *

His gaze was set to the dark street below, his blurred vision made it all look like moving lights in a nights sky but in reality, it was just late-night traffic.

He swallowed another spoon of his beloved chocolate pudding as he watched the vehicles and angry civilians.

He felt sick.

Sick as if his stomach was literally twisting inside him.

He felt bad...

Is this was guilt felt like?

If it was, Kenji sure as hell didn't like it.

It's not like he had a reason to feel bad though, did he? It was her choice and she made it clear as day.

Once it was made, all he did was return to the penthouse and enjoy his pudding.

Enjoy being a loose term as his stomach refused to acknowledge the sweet chocolatey goodness.

It was clearly more concerned with his idiot sisters' safety for some reason.

…

Arceus damn it!

"Stupid-" He stuffed more pudding into his mouth as he growled his complaints, "She'll be fine-"

"Lit?"

His attention was caught and thus he rather dramatically turned so see his worried little Litleo sitting on the kitchen island.

"What are you doing on there?" The small fire type winced at its trainers' unintentional harsh tone. He obediently jumped down and trotted over to his trainer, rubbing and brushing his head against his leg in hopes of calming the blond, "Litleo-" Kenji quickly downed the remainder of his pudding, throwing the now empty tub in a uncomfortably big pile of older discarded pudding containers. The blond then lifted his best friend, tickling Litleo between his ears making the widdle kitty purr- "We won't see Trinity for a while now, so it's just gonna be us-"

"Litleo! Lit! Litleo lit leo!"

He looked down to the cub bleakly, having no idea as to what he was trying to tell him and thus Kenji returned him to the floor. Litleo glared as he watched his trainer retrieve yet another pudding cup. "Need to buy bigger tubs-" The Pokémon sighed, running over to the ridiculously big pile of abandoned containers.

"Litleo!"

"Don't judge me puttycat!" His trainer screamed back, not even bothering to look away from the bowl now filled with at least four cups worth of pudding –the empty containers from which sat in a small pile next to him- "You'd do the same if you could eat it-"

"Liiiiittt-" The Pokemon growled but picked up one of the tubs and began the hard task of throwing each out one by one.

Kenji –now pouring a sixth tub of pudding into his bowl- went back to his thoughts. It was probably a mistake to do that but he did anyway.

Even if he wanted to go back for her, by the time he got there, she'd be gone. He also can't contact her as she apparently blocked his number- In all honesty, he couldn't understand what he had done to make her distance herself, he had looked after her, 'fed' her (And by 'fed' I mean 'Ordered her takeout while his diet slowly deteriorated to nothing but chocolate pudding over the past two weeks'), he kept her warm, looked after her Pokémon and gave her space. He even begrudgingly told her stories about Philia in hopes of jogging her memory.

And what did he get in return? A stab in the back and a messy pudding-filled fridge.

Not that the latter was a big deal –to him anyway- but sure as sure if Philia decided to pay her bimonthly visit, she'd defiantly have a cob on him for it.

The fact is, her cob wouldn't be over his health either, it be over the fact that her fridge that she never uses is full of fricken chocolate pudding. 'The only good pudding is mint', one of the many lies she told. 'No Phil, mint is only good with chocolate chips- It's chocolate pudding or no pudding-' and then Trinity would blurt something stupid out like 'I like bubblegum!' In an attempt to defuse the tension between her fellow twins.

Can Kenji even consider himself their twin? Yeah, he was born at the same time but not from the same egg-

He shook his head and stuffed a spoon of fresh pudding in his mouth. 'Stupid Philia distracting-' No more Philia. That was the boy's new rule. The second he emptied the pudding filled fridge, he's going to get all his stuff, go buy even more pudding and leave this place and Philia behind.

The 'protective bother' side of him taking over as he began to mentally plan his escape and retrieval of his sister. His mind was clearly stricken with too many thoughts; pudding not being enough of them- The guilt seemed to have turned into heroism as all he wished was to officially escape the shadow of his slightly older sister and return to the side of the slightly younger one.

And maybe get more pudding on the way, but that's just a bonus.

"Litleo!" He called despite his mouth being filled which chocolatey goodness. The fire-type stopped on its trip to the bin, looking over to his trainer only to see a slight crazed look in his eyes, "Get Goomy and Mareep and start packing!"

Litleo gave a concerned stare but quickly ran over, climbing back onto the island. "Litleo-" He claimed, pushing the trainers' pudding eating hand down, "Litleo lit-" Kenji looked blankly as his Pokemon shook his head in disapproval.

"..." The blond blinked, Litleo was right... He did need more pudding.

He turned back to the fridge about to retrieve another tub but his Pokemon's screech stopped him for a second and he was about to ignore him but he got distracted by something else. The two looked to the sounds curiously and cautiously.

The front door to the penthouse? Yes, it sounded like a something scratching against the metal door handle. Kenji's crazed look fell into dismay when the door finally opened, "…Well shit-"

"Nice to see you too Ken-"

Stood in the doorway, not looking the slightest bit amused was non-other than Philia Quinn. Sunglasses on her head, leather jacket sitting on shoulders and a lot of black makeup painted on her face.

"Damn-" The boy whispered, "And I thought calling you a poser was an understatement-"

* * *

 **Little did you guys know, this story is actually a test to see how many times I can use the word 'pudding'… 22 times... If you were curious-**

 **I regret nothing-**

 **But as the first chapter is officially finished, I'm gonna take some time to work on my other story so it may be a while before we see Trinity again (The other story has really long chapters ^^; ) hope you guys don't mind. I also do have Trinity's design done, I haven't colored it yet but once its up and stuff, I'll leave a link for ya'll. But that's it, hope you enjoyed and I'll see ya next time!**


	5. Chapter Two

**WHOOOOO THIS CHAPTER WAS A LONG TIME COMING! So sorry about that, life has been a real kicker lately but let's see... since the last chapter, Americas had Thanks Giving so happy to ya'll who does that... all those celebrations in December so happy Hanukkah, Kwanzaa, Yule, Christmas etc... Its turned 2018 for the vast majority of the planet so I hope that's going good so far annnnnnnndddddddd I've personally had my own birthday so also happy birthday to anyone that's had a birthday and celebrates it.**

 **Now IDK how long this chapter will be but I will say that there is a VERY important note at the end that involves you guys so I ask that you read it, until then hope you like it and forgive any mistakes, I do proofread but I am in no way perfect and miss stuff.**

* * *

The blonde looked up to the digital screen that sat on a seemingly random wall-like structure. This wasn't out of the ordinary as these things where scattered around Hymichu, they were digital maps to be exact, mostly used by new trainers or travelers to find stations or centers in the town but to those not used to the area or whom are new to Hymichu... These posts could be rather daunting.

Trinity on the other hand had the biggest smile, yes, she had no idea what in Arceus name she was doing other than looking for 'Jason' but she was happy to not only be away from that weird blond boy and the penthouse... But also because she got to have her friends out 24/7 now!

"Can you see a Jason anywhere?" She asked, squinting her eyes a little to try and see a bit better through the blue glow.

"I'm pretty sure he's a human..." Muffin stated bluntly from her shoulder. Trinity turned her head slightly to smile brighter at her grumpvee.

"Oh I know, but Miss Hazel's name is on here see!" She reached up to the list at the side, touching 'Hazel Laboratories' causing the map to zoom out then focus on the location of interest. The blonde gave a smug smile to her emovee, Elvis –whom had just jumped onto her shoulder- did the same.

Muffin just huffed, "Yes but that's because her lab is here you dimwit."

Elvis dropped his own smirk and decided to actually look at the screen properly, "Underground... Pokémon Center... Café Nori... Oh wowie, there aint even a mention of a gym here!"

"Hum?" Trinity chirped, looking back to the screen herself, squinting her eyes more to try and get a better look.

"Might I intervene Mistress-" Mitzy flew around, a hint of concern on her face, "The maps in this town only show the locations and points of interest within Hymichu itself as do the maps of the other respective towns and cities in Hanachi." She inched a little closer to her trainer, causing her to take a step away from the wall, "And remember, the Professor said it might be best to retrace our steps from the previous journey, not to go straight to Master Kato."

Trinity was about to interject but was cut off by Elvis jumping back to the floor, eagerly jumping between each front paw, "Nah I got a better idea! Just follow me! We'll get your memory back in no time!"

"I recommend you don't." The ghost type bluntly stated, receiving a rather dirty look from the dark type and one of utter confusion from the human. Mitzy just smiled brightly in return, "Elvis is as smart as bait after all-" Trinty giggled at that while Elvis jumped back onto her Muffinless shoulder, smiling triumphantly from the 'compliment'. "If anyone, you should probably follow Muffin seeing as... well as far as we know, he was you're first Pokémon."

The blonde looked to the normal type on her other shoulder, he looked so dead inside that it was generally concerning. He gave a yawn, more in annoyance than his usual tiredness; Muffin briefly looked between the two girls and promptly shook his head, "All I know is that you should go to some human thing... or something just as stupid."

"Eh-" Trinity uttered, grabbing the Pokémon by the scruff of his neck and holding him in front of her face, "B-but why? You where my starter, right? Then you should know your way around!"

"Idiot." The Pokémon blurted out, earning gasps from his fellow party members, "Fun fact, starter Pokémon are almost always Grass, Water or Fire type. Whereas I CAN evolve into one of said three it doesn't mean that I AM. I, Muffin the damned Eevee, am a NORMAL type. I have no idea of anything in this stupid town." He began to wiggle out of her grip only to hurt himself when his longer fur got pulled causing him to stop. "And for the record, those two are Dark and Ghost type meaning you don't even have a proper starter..."

"Gosh dude... No need to be so harsh." Elvis piped out.

"Though it pains me, I must agree-" Mitzy added.

Trinity, noticing his discomfort, repositioned the two of them so she instead held him in both hands, "So if I evolve you, you'll be a starter?"

He rolled his eyes, "No- Ahhh- just..." He took a second to think of his words, then lowered his head in defeat, "I'm trying to say I have no Arceus damned idea okay?!"

"Oh-" Trinity stated now understanding, "Well why didn't you just say that instead of making it all confusing?"

"Actually Master!" Elvis called as he jumped to the floor, "I think he was onto something!" The others turned to see what the dark type was talking about. The Zorua was in the typical 'point' position, his nose directed at a bench a little away, lo and behold on it sat a boy not much younger than the blonde. He was simply eating lunch by the looks of it but sitting across from him was a Steenee that also seemed to be enjoying a snack.

"...I don't get it..." The girl mumbled.

Muffin huffed, "Steenee is a grass type."

"Yeah so?"

"Mistress-" Gastly began, floating forward a little to be next to her face, "It appears he's a young trainer with his starter. Their saying he may be able to help you."

"Oh!... Oh... Do I have to?" Trinity whined looking between each Pokémon as they nodded. She sighed, letting Muffin return to her shoulder and followed the dark type over.

"Ah! This is so cool, right Steetnee?" The boy waved his new Pokedex around, looking joyously at the screen.

"Steet! Steetnee!" The grass type charmed.

"Now we can keep track of all the grass types we meet! Oh, and I guess fire, water, ghost- "

"Steet nee nee neeeee!" The Pokémon laughed causing its trainer to laugh too.

It was then that Trinity appeared, large fake smile on her face, brown fluff on her shoulder and floating purple ball of paranormal mass at her side. Where Elvis had ran off to? In all honesty she had no clue-

The boy looked confused, both him and his Pokémon having stopped laughing but although fake, the smile on her face didn't deter him, "Well hi there!" It was then that he noticed the loose bandages around her head, "Nice fashion choice by the way!"

Trinity just awkwardly stood there for a second then proceeded to nudge her Gastly a little as a prompt to help her the heck out. This once again confused the boy, especially as the ghost type just floated there while the blonde seemed to lean into it a bit, you know, like someone listening to a secret would; but eventually she spoke.

"Em... Hi- I-I'm wondering if eh..." She stopped for a second to 'listen' to her Gastly again, "I was wondering if you eh... If you knew your way around Hanachi?"

"Oh?" He looked back to his own Pokémon for a second then waved the device in his hand around, "Do you have one of these? Professor Hazel gave it to me! It has a Pokedex, a map, a phone... All new trainers get them!" He smiled back at her as she shook her head.

"Oh eh... No, not this time-"

"Wait..." He mumbled, looking her over properly, "So you're not taking on the league? I don't blame you, the Champion is apparently unbeatable- I'm only doing it to join the Elite Four!"

Trinity just blinked, properly looking at Mitzy this time only to mumble something like 'I'm pretty sure it doesn't work like that-' "Oh no, I don't think I am but ehhh..."

"Hay, wait a second-" He cut her off, standing up and getting an even better look at her, paying close attention to her hair and face, "Mind if I ask, what's up with all the bandages? -"

"...Can you just tell me where to go please?"

"Hm?" The boy took a step back and nodded, "Sure I can! But doesn't mean I will."

The girl just groaned in annoyance, "Oh for the love of-" she took a few deep breaths to calm herself, "Look, I'm just trying to retrace my steps and I need a starting point, I've already been to see Miss Hazel, and I haven't made any progress in this town so I-"

"Okay girl, chill." He interrupted again, smiling brightly at her while holding his hand out, "You're lucky I'm going to where everyone starts out myself, so I'll take you with me! Now what's your name?"

She looked at his hand confused for a moment then back to his face, "Oh eh- People keep calling me Trinity but I also keep hearing the name Quinn being thrown around-"

"Coooool!" The boy cheered, jumping in excitement, "I'm Lason! And this is my partner Steetnee!"

"Steetnee!" The grass type chirped.

"Wait, wait- " She looked to her Gastly, the two turned away from him and began whispering, "Does he mean Jason?"

"No Mistress," Mitzy answered, "Lason. L not J. But he seems to know what he's doing so trust him, okay?"

"Excuse me, Trinity?" The boy spoke again. She turned to the voice, jumping a little from his sudden closeness. He laughed a little, putting his hands up in defense, "Sorry! Sorry, I just- I couldn't help but notice your Eevee there. Do you plan on evolving him? Might I suggest Leafeon? I'm sure there must be some mossy rocks somewhere-"

"Oh no eh, maybe? I'll think about it but can we just go to the place now?"

"Oh yeah!" He went back to the table, grabbing his bags and did a quick check to ensure he hadn't forgotten anything, "We're going to the traveler hub, it's a place for new travelers really but they have a battle ground too for if you want to train," he explained, as he zipped up his bag and checked his belt for all his Pokeballs, "I'm sure we can get you a map at least from there. Come on!"

Trinity smiled between her two Pokemon, Muffin not really paying any attention while Mitzy seems only half pleased obviously being the only one to care about the lack of Elvis...

* * *

 **So, getting straight to the point, I can't wright Pokémon battles –I can hardly wright in the first place- and I was wondering if someone could help me with it. Seriously action is just not my thing, whenever I do that it just ends up being awkward... -.- So many failed fanfics- So eh, anyone has any advice or wants to help or whatever, please PM me.**

 **ALSO, SOZ FOR THE KINDA ABRUPT ENDING TO THE CHAPTER! People told me that they'd prefer shorter chapters and stuff so depending on what's happening, as long as I got over 1,000 words, I'll just end it on a transition (I usually do about 3,000-6,000 words per chapter but imo the shorter chapters do work better for this fic)**

 **And lastly! GIVE IT UP FOR THE FIRST SYOC LASON REAVES! Who belongs to the lovely FinalPower, lovely boy he is XD, FinalPower please tell me if I made any mistakes with him or if you want anything changed, I did try to keep to how he was described but as mentioned at that start, I am not perfect and am happy to change anything if it doesn't suit you.**

 **For the record, Trinity belongs to me and all Pokémon belong to Nintendo –I know it goes without saying but I figured I should give credit where its due!**


	6. Chapter two part 2

**Another chapter that took longer than it should XD Sorry but I've finally gotten on top of my college work so I had a little time on my hands. Not gonna lie though, this probably wouldn't have happened at all if it wasn't for my friend Lux, I'll give her proper credit at the end but just wanted to say a big thanks to her for writing the battle scene XD**

 **ALSO, I WANNA THANK HER FOR REMINDING ME THAT STEENEE ONLY HAS ONE T IN- I'm not gonna edit the last chapter... But I just wanna say that I'm sorry XD I was sick when writing that chapter and half way through got a migraine or something, instead of just stopping I was like 'No I like torturing myself' and continued- Around this time, I appeared to have convinced myself Steenee was Steetnee (Which in my defense, does make more sense, or at least to myself, I mean like I know how Pokémon get named but the extra T ju- Off topic, soz-) ANYWAY YEAH SOZ IF I DO IT AGAIN AND FOR ANY OTHER MISTAKES, JUST ENJOY OR WHATEVER-**

* * *

The two had finally arrived at the Travelers Hub; if you want a real-world comparison just imagine the O2 Arena in London but significantly smaller and green. Outside it appeared that tours where going on which Trinity guessed was the reasoning for the town –or at least the areas she has been in prior- being somewhat barren.

"You should be able to find your way from here, right?" Lason questioned looking back to the girl, "I mean I'm happy to stay with you if you want bu-"

"Eh-" The blonde looked to her ghost whom shook her head. Looking back to Lason, the girl gave a lightly worried look, "I-if you don't mind, could you eh... Maybe show me where to go?"

"Hm? Well okay!" He smiled. "Follow me! Oh but don't worry if you get confused me and a lot of other trainers are new to this kinda thing." He gave her a reassuring nod. The Quinn couldn't help but feel a little more confident thanks to that and gave a small smile of her own back to him.

Lason with Steenee in hand, lead the girl inside the building which was almost too packed to breath. Trinity couldn't help but squeeze the Muffin in her arms a little, worried about losing him in all the commotion –Not that she seemed to notice the lack of Elvis yet. "Mistress!" She looked back to see Mitzy floating above her, "Might I recommend returning us to our Pokeballs? Lason looks to be doing it himself after all."

Trinity bit her lip as she thought about this, looking down she had noticed that she had squeezed her poor little Emovee so much that he'd puffed his cheeks and thus decided that maybe Mitzy was right about this – _ya know... like she usually is!_

"Lason, hold on a sec!" The boy stopped and turned on his heels, tilting his head with the face of a curious Rockruff. He watched as she fumbled around to get her Pokémon into their balls and promptly decided to do the same.

"Nice thinking girly!"

Once the two had gotten a grip of themselves, they continued their horrendous journey through the crowd of people. This took a good ten minutes or so, but they finally made it to one of the many stands/desk things which seemed to be advertising the league. The backboard was simply covered with photos of the gym leaders, elite four, their battles and Pokémon and right in the center was an image of the Champion and their team. Lason looked back to her with a smile, "This is where we sign up! I hope you don't mind me doing this first right? It'll only take a minute!"

'Well might as well now we're here but you coulda asked first-' "N-no take your time." She smiled back as he turned and began talking to the man behind the desk. Trinity decided to take a look at the board, in hopes of triggering something in her head. All she knew is that she had apparently been around Hanachi before and has at least met these people but looking at them, not one of them looked remotely familiar... well with the exception of the Champion but according to that blond boy she'd spent the last few weeks with, that was down to how said Champion is 'worshiped' and 'forced into everyone's faces'.

Damn... The more she thought about it, the more that boy reminded her of Muffin-

This did make her think however...

From what she knew, Pokémon evolve and gain power and whatnot and if she had been on this journey before then shouldn't her Pokémon be the same? Especially seeing as all the gym teams seem to be stronger and bigger as they go on... Then why does she only have three Pokémon in their first evolution stage?

Trinity shook it off, deciding she was not only getting off topic but that she could just ask them at a more convenient time.

"Hay!" She looked back to the black haired boy. He was smiling once again but waving what looked like a wallet at her, "I'm all done now!" Lason froze briefly, a thought obviously landing in his crazy mind. The girl gave him a curious look, at this point finding it useless to ask as he'd just sa- "Why don't you sign up? I mean you're going everywhere anyway ain't you? Just seems a waste not get some experience and badges you can show off to people. HAY! YOU COULD EVEN MEET THE CHAMPION!" He stopped for a second, mouth agasp as he hi- "We. Here me out here... WE COULD BE RIVALS! Yeah, we'd meet up occasionally and fight each other and see how strong we've gotten!" He eagerly grabbed her arm, jumping up and down "Oh please, please, pleeeeeaaaase! We don't have to be competitive! Just for fun ya know?!"

The girl looked completely baffled as her arm moved up and down with the boy's motion. She had managed to hear her own thoughts through the boy's joy and began to debate this.

Honestly, she REALLY didn't want to battle and was pretty sure her Pokémon didn't either, they were her friends not her toys after all. How would Lason like it if he was forced to fight- But at the same time, the boy had made some good points-

"B-but-" She managed to get out. The boy instantly stopped his child-like joy but continued to hold her and look at her with a confident look, "I-I already have Pokémon-"

"So? Most of the gym leaders have two teams! One they traveled and trained themselves and the other they use for gym battles!"

"But I do-don't wanna leave m-"

"You don't have to! You can swap out a member at any time!"

She blinked for a moment then looked at him more or less through the corner of her eye, "If I do it will you let go of me?"

"...Yes..."

Trinity gave a big huff, throwing her head back as she did, "Okay fine. But I'm not gonna be all seri-"

"Yas!" Lason cheered and swung the girl into the desk. She huffed then groaned but stood straight to address the worker.

"...Di-did you get all that?"

"Yes," The man smiled to Lason who now stood quiet but was watching with a big smile on his face, "To challenge the league, there are two requirements. You must have a starter Pokémon and a Hanachi Pokedex!"

The girl blinked, "I-..." She fumbled around, digging into her pockets and with the Pokeballs on her belt, she then thought back to the conversation she had earlier, "Eh... Does an Eevee count? H-he was my first Pokémon..."

The man checked something behind the desk, a concerned look on his face as he did, "Sorry miss but according to what Professor Hazel gave me, you need a Grass, Fire or Water Pokémon that she gave to you when you became a trainer. Maybe try going to see her and coming back tomor-"

"Might I intervene?"

The two looked to the voice only to see Professor Hazel herself conveniently arrive. Lason almost had stars in his eyes but having already met the woman, was able to contain himself. The man however was startled, having not expected this- "Ehh, yes, yes Hazel- Eh- Professor!"

The woman smiled, placing a hand on Trinity's shoulder, "Trinity Quinn here isn't new to the world of Pokémon as some other trainers may be. She has already traveled Hanachi with her brother and sister." The woman tilted her head to the board behind the man, "So personally, I think we can make an exception... As long as she comes to my lab later to get a dex," She bent down a little to be more level with the girl and whispered "Not to mention, I found something else you might be interested in-"

"So- Cool-" Lason aired out.

"Trinity, I'll fill out a form for you okay? Eevee was your first Pokémon correct? He'll officially be your starter."

"Well..." The man began, having not ever really experienced this type of situation before, "Trinity was it? Why don't you pick a badge case colour?"

* * *

"You're awesome Professor Hazel!" Lason cheered as the three walked out the hub, "Trinity, it's so cool that the professor did that for you!" He looked back to the older woman for a moment, "Have you done that before? Do all the professors do that?"

"Weeeeellllll..." Hazel playfully began, "I've done it once before... And I'm sure some of the other professors might have been a little bias towards their own family when it comes to this kind of thing."

Trinity only nodded, not really paying attention to the conversation, 'I can't believe I signed up for this just to shut someone up-' "So does this mean I can't keep Mitzy and Elvis?"

"No, they're your Pokémon sweetie, though I'm not sure if you can use them in gym battles,"

At this point Lason just looked confused, "Wait, I thought you said you had done this before?"

"Well yes..." The woman bit her lip thinking, "Well the Champion didn't have a traditional starter Pokémon either... But even she only had one Pokémon at the start of her journey." She gave a sly smile to the boy.

"You mean-"

"Yep! ...But now that I think about it that might have been a mistake on my behalf..." The younger girl giggled at this but Hazel simply patted her head, "Don't worry Trinity, it's up to you if you use your other Pokémon in gym battles, you may have to register them to the league but I can explain that all another time." She clapped her hands stopping the teens in place suddenly, "How about some fun instead? You two are rivals now yes?"

Lason eagerly nodded and ran off, already knowing what was going to happen, Trinity just looked confused and took a moment to look around but understood when she saw the battleground. "Only Muffin right?"

"Just for now until we get this all sorted, now go over there."

The girl nodded, clicking the two balls on her belt and strolled over to her side.

"What?" Muffin questioned, looking around rather confused. Mitzy flew up a little higher briefly to get a better view.

"I think Mistress has accepted a challenge!"

The normal type grumbled, "Greeeeaaaaate-"

"Muffin!" Their trainer called, catching both their attention. The girl motioned towards the field causing the normal type to groan in annoyance.

Mitzy couldn't help but giggle and flew towards her trainer before the Emovee could complain.

Muffin and Steenee positioned themselves in front of their respective trainers as they prepared themselves for battle. Steenee gave a cheerful wave to Muffin, who narrowed his eyes.

"Okay, you two," Professor Hazel said to the two trainers. "The battle will end once one side's Pokémon faints. Now, let the battle… BEGIN!"

"Alright, Steenee." Lason scratched his head, realizing he had never actually battled before. "Maybe, uh… Use Magical Leaf?"

Steenee waved one arm, and a bunch of leaves made of magic appeared out of thin air. Before she could send them at her opponent, however, Muffin zipped across the battleground in a zig-zag and slammed into her. As she got up off the ground, she waved her arm again, and the Magical Leaf homed in on Muffin, attacking him from all angles.

"Uh…" Lason paused. "What move should we do next…?"

"Well," Hazel said, "sometimes you should just try and experiment with what you've got. You may find that some things work really well against certain opponents, while they might not work as well against others."

"Okay, then. Uh, Steenee, use Magical Leaf again."

Steenee nodded, and fired another barrage of magic leaves at Muffin. The Eevee shook himself off from the attack and jumped back to his starting position, preparing to fire a Shadow Ball.

Trinity noticed Mitzy float closer to her, as though to tell her something.

"Uh, Mistress," the floating orb whispered.

"Huh?" Trinity replied.

"I know that Muffin likes his Shadow Ball, but I think he should use Bite instead."

Trinity gave a small nod. "Okay, if you say so… Muffin, use Bite!"

The Eevee's Shadow Ball disappeared. "Fine, you imbecilic human," he grumbled, leaping forward. He sank his teeth into Steenee's arm, which caused the Pokémon to yelp in pain.

"Have him use Quick Attack again," Mitzy whispered.

Trinity nodded. "Okay, Muffin, use Quick Attack again."

Muffin gave her a side glance, and zipped forward at Steenee.

"Okay, Steenee," Lason called to the Pokémon while looking at his Pokedex, "use Teeter Dance!"

Instead of attacking the Eevee, Steenee began to dance around him. It would have almost been graceful, had it not been for the fact that her dancing was very wobbly looking and off-balance. Muffin gawked at his opponent, unsure how to respond to this.

"Now, Steenee, use Play Rough!"

Steenee stopped dancing and skipped toward the confused Muffin. She grabbed him by the tail and began twirling him; afterward, she flipped him over her head and onto the dirt ground.

"Uh… Try and have him use Bite again."

Trinity nodded again. "Muffin, use Bite."

Instead of obeying the order, however, Muffin merely stumbled around as though unable to tell his left from his right, and fell forward onto his face.

While trying to figure out why Muffin was acting so strangely, Trinity noticed that Steenee was staring up at her curiously.

"Steenee, steenee stee? Stee nee nee?" the Pokémon said to Trinity.

"What is it, Steenee?" Lason asked.

However, Trinity grew nervous. Unlike Lason, who merely heard Pokémon sounds, Trinity heard Steenee say:

"Do you understand what I'm saying to you? Yes or no?"

"Uh…" Trinity rubbed the back of her head, Mitzy whistling innocently behind her. "Lason, your Steenee is pretty strong, I have to say." She chuckled nervously. Steenee tilted her head at her.

"Oh, uh, thanks," Lason said. "Your Eevee is good, too. Steenee!" Lason addressed the Pokémon once more. "Use Magical Leaf again!"

Steenee stopped staring and sent another flurry of magical leaves at the stumbling Muffin.

"Oh, that's it," Trinity perked her head up, recognizing the voice. "I'm not gonna just sit around and let us lose like this."

"Elvis—" Mitzy turned to see the Zorua charging up to them— "what are you—"

"HYAAAAAAA!"

Elvis jumped over Trinity's head and onto Steenee. He repeatedly swiped his claws at her, which only did a little bit of damage.

"Elvis!" Trinity exclaimed, while Mitzy sighed behind her.

Lason froze briefly, flabbergasted. It took him a few moments but her shook it off and pointed forward. "Steenee, finish Eevee off with one last Magical Leaf!"

Steenee tossed Elvis off and sent one more Magical Leaf attack at Muffin, knocking him out.

"Muffin is no longer able to battle," Professor Hazel declared. "Lason and Steenee win!"

The boy jumped up with a cheer and proceeded to run and hug his Pokémon, congratulating her for a great first battle. Trinity and Mitzy however just stood; staring deadpan at the Elvis flopped to the side of the battleground.

"..." The two looked between each other briefly before the ghost spoke up, "Now that I think about it, it has been pretty quiet-"

"...Has he always done that?" The human asked, "Just jump into battles?"

"Elvis has a lot of energy... And arrogance... And air between his ears-"

Professor Hazel walked up to the two, Muffin curled up in her arms, "You're Zorua is very rambunctious... I've been working on a calming elixir if you want to test it on him?"

"I-I'll think about it-" Trinity, despite her usual thoughts, took the dark types ball and took him in which she received a nod of satisfaction from the ghost. It was then that Lason walked up, throwing his grass type in the air like a father with a child.

"Good battle Trinity! Even with that little inconvenience at the end-" He gave her a wink followed by a laugh.

"Well you know-" The girl replied scratching the back of her head, "You did well for your first battle!" '-I think.'

Hazel smiled to them both, "You both did really well! Now why don't we go to my lab? We can heal your Pokemon there and as it's getting late, I don't see why you can't stay the night!"

"Sweet! Yes! Thanks professor!" The boy thanked. His eyes briefly widened when an idea struck, "Oh hay! Do you keep the Pokemon there? The ones you use to breed starters? Would I be able to observe them? And scan-"

"Lason." The Professor interrupted, "Yes, there will be plenty of time to do that." She winked at him and began walking off, leading the way for the two trainers.

* * *

 **Pfft- This not only took a lot longer to write than expected but was a lot longer in general XD Also sorry if Lason was a little OOC, again, if any mistakes were made with him/you want something changed, just say and I'll do it.**

 **But now for some important questions! YAY!**

 **One: Should I write unique dex entries for any Pokemon Trinity scans? (Cos like each dex entry is different per game so seeing as Hanachi's its own region, the dex entries should be too (Like how Steenee's name should be Steetnee-) I'd literally just look at the other entries and write something similar if you catch my drift.)**

 **Two (And arguably more important): Should Trinity use Mitzy and Elvis for the league or catch new Pokemon to battle with? (No matter what, they will continue to be main characters of the story so it's really just a case of not battling with them for rival/gym battles)**

 **Three: ARE YOU EXCITED TO SEE KENJI AGAIN!? COS DAMN IT! I AM!**

 **Okay so credit time! - -.- thenIgottaeditallthis-**

 **Battle was written by: IrkenGirl (Thanks again bro-)**

 **Lason who belongs to: Final Power!**

 **And cos I damn well can despite it being obvious!**

 **Pokemon belongs to Nintendo-**

 **And Hanachi, Story, Trinity and Hazel belong to moi!**


	7. Chapter Two part 3

**I really love Kenji! He's like one of my fave characters of mine in this fic but I feel I have to give a warning for his character cos so far he's the only one who swears and I don't want people being like 'This is such a nice, 'child-friendly' fi- OMG WAS THAT THE F WORD?'- So from now on, if it's a Kenji chapter I'ma literally just say 'HAY KENJI IS IN THIS THING' and hopefully –assuming you actually read this- you'll know to be weary of his potty mouth. Personally, I don't care, I swear the majority of the time anyway and have to actually edit swears out but ya know, not everyone is like that- But dats ya warning, enjoy the chapter XD (I'm actually downloading a game so hopefully I'll have finished this by then XD)**

 **(Also this is happening around the same time as the previous two Trinity parts. Its the morning after (Wellmorelikemiddayafter) the previous Kenji part; but at the same time as the rest of chapter two, also tell me what you think of Kenji and Philia -if ya want- cos damn these two- Seriously- Love them XD)**

* * *

Kenji hobbled out his room, Mareep and Litleo following; both significantly more lively than their human. The boy rubbed his eyes trying to free himself of sleep but this proving impossible.

"It's about time-"

Or should I say 'Impossible until he saw Philia on the sofa.'

Kenji blinked, trying to work out if he was having a nightmare. The girl was 'dressed casually' -And by that I mean she's in a luxurious dress robe with her wet hair pinned up; she was sitting on her hanging 'thrown' and looking over 'her kingdom.' "Oh, so your scary face wasn't a nightmare, what a disappointment."

She gave a bleak look, "Oh ha ha. You're hilarious."

"I just feel sorry for Trin, having to be identical to yo-"

"Enough."

The boy rolled his eyes and took some Pokenip out of a draw, "Why are you here anyway?" He grumbled, "Shit happening to Trin wasn't good enough for you so you had to come ruin my life some more too?"

Philia rolled her eyes, used to her slightly younger brothers horrid nature at this point but it was something she could handle. She watched bleakly as he fed his two Pokemon, not bothering to ask where the boys Goomey was, she was more concerned with something else... "So where is Trinity?"

The boy tensed but tried to act casual as he dug in the fridge for his 'breakfast', "Last time I checked, she was with Lorelei-"

"You mean Professor Hazel?" The boy shrugged, clearly not caring, "Kenji, did I never teach you this thing called respect?"

"Like you even know the meaning of the word-"

"Why isn't she here."

The two stared at each other, Philia's expression seemed to trigger something inside the boy, he didn't know what but was used to this feeling, its something he occasionally dreamt about. Philia, despite her unchanging face, could tell something was about to happen and decided it was best to play along-

"Because she wanted to get away from me, this damn house and all the pressure that was being put on her to fucking remember." Kenji didn't know what was getting over him, maybe it was the look his sister was giving him that put the boy over the edge, or maybe he was finally letting out all his anger that said sister had been the cause of over the years, "Oh but what do you care? We're nothing but house sitters to you now aren't we?" He couldn't deny that it felt good, great even, "You groomed her into being a fucking pokedex then tossed her aside when you got what you wanted! You only kept me around to look after your Pokemon so you didn't have to waste money on revival sprays and shit!" And the flabbergasted look on her face made it all the more better- "Philia! You are just like them!" But it didn't stop his tears from forming, nor his body quivering, "You're just like mum and dad!"

The girl gasped, instantly standing to be move level with the boy. Philia's dumbfoundedness instantly turned to a mix of anger and disgust at the thought of Kenji even making such a connection. She was genuinely insulted! How dare he? But she couldn't retaliate, every time she opened her mouth nothing came out.

Was he right?

No, no, he's an idiot, of course he's wrong.

Was it his face?

Yes! That's what it was, seeing him look so pathetic with his angry red face and the tears rolling down it, it was too pitiful to retort to.

"Well?!" He snapped, obviously expecting a reply,.

Philia took a deep breath before calmly replying, "If I was really like _them_ then you wouldn't even be here. You wouldn't have even gone on that adven-"

"ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS!?"

Philia jolted back, her hands raising a little in defence. At this point, even the boy's Pokemon had gone into hiding in fear of what their trainer may do. Kenji's eyes had closed in an attempt to stop the flow of tears, his fists were clenched so tight that it looked as if his knuckles were going to split the skin, he was violently shaking at this point either trying to contain his anger or his sadness.

And despite everything, it still all felt so good to finally give this bitch a piece of his mind.

"IT'S TAKEN YOU **TWO** WEEKS TO COME HERE! HELL YOU NEVER EVEN WENT TO VISIT HER AT HOSPITAL BECAUSE YOU WERE MORE CONCERNED WITH A FUCKING PHOTO SHOOT! AND YOU HAVE THE AUDACITY TO DEFEND YOURSELF WITH SOMETHING YOU DID YEARS AGO?!"

The girl cast her gaze to the floor but remained silent.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU'RE THE FUCKING CHAMPION! HECK I WOULDN'T CARE IF YOU WERE THE FUCKING QUEEN! YOU CAN'T GO AROUND ACTING LIKE WE DON'T EXIST THEN WALTZ IN HERE AND ACCUSE ME OF FUCKING UP WHEN YOU DIDN'T EVEN BOTHER TRYING!"

Suddenly, his hands shot to his head, gripping his hair as he fell to his knees. Kenji's eyes where wide, bloodshot and puffy as he stared at the floor in front of the unmoving girl. The part of this that felt good was all gone. He felt terrible, broken even!

"YOU CAN'T! Y-you, you just can't do that. I-if you had jus-just bothered to care then-th-then maybe it all be different."

Philia could only listen as his voice faded into a mix of mumbles and sobs. Finally she had looked to him, seeing the mess the boy had gotten himself into. She bit her lip and cautiously walked over to him. "Kenji... " She knelt down grabbing both of his wrists to stop him pulling his hair out, "Kenji, stop... "

"L-let go!"

Philia tightened her grip as he tried to thrash against her. "Kenji, please... stop. " The boy continued to push the girl away from him but it was proving futile- His attempts lasted at least a minute or so before he finally gave in. Kenji let his head hang in shame, his tears fall freely as his crying took over; with the exception of his sadness, the only thing he felt was pathetic- "Calm down now Kenji," As Philia spoke, she let go of him, allowing him to rub his eyes but despite everything that had happened, her voice had no emotion in it. "You need to get a grip and stop blaming everything on me and mum and dad. Everything I've done, I've done for us." She had no idea if he was listening to her or not but this wasn't the first time she had to put him in his place like this, "You need to stop acting like a child and go to therapy or something."

She then stood straight, looking down on the quivering boy who had resorted to silent sobbing. Philia could only sigh, hating how much of a mess her brother was but was at least thankful that his outburst didn't happen in public –this time anyway. She looked around the room breifly before turning to and walking up the stairs, "Now be a good boy and clean up, I'll have Seraph go look for Trinity-"

The door to her room slammed, leaving it silent with the exception of Kenji's sobs. Mareep and Litleo popped their heads out from their hiding spot and watched their trainer calm himself. The two looked to each other briefly, Mareep with concern and Litleo with anger, "Lit! Lit leo leo!"

"Mareep! Mar- Eep mareep-"

"Litleo!"

Mareep huffed, toddling over to her trainer while Litleo ran upstairs. She nugged Kenji's side with her nose causing him to look at her through his blurred vision, "Mareep!" Kenji gave a sad smile, rubbing his eye with his hand before pulling her into his lap. Mareep was slowly able to calm the boy enough to stop his crying. "Mareep! Mareep eep mar mar!"

The boy simply shook his head, ridding himself of all thought and slowly, with the electric type in his hand was able to stand. Although still shaky, he was able to return to the kitchen island and continue to prepare his breckfast but Mareep could only stare up with consern as he repetativly muttered 'Nothing happened and everything is okay.'


	8. Chapter Three

**HAY IT'S A KENBAE CHAPTER-**

 **I actually wrote this chapter on Pancake day XD So that's fun! I wasn't actually gonna post this chapter, not until later but stuff came up and at the current time, I doubt I'm gonna be able to write another chapter by Monday so instead you get two Kenji chapters in a row! YAAAAY- It aint all bad tho cos we get a new important character (Although I kinda hate the part she's actually introduced to and when I get time, I will rewrite that one bit-) But again, thanks for reading either way and sorry for any mistakes that get through editing! ALSO JUST A WARNING, I MIGHT NOT BE ABLE TO POST A CHAPTER NEXT WEEK COS I-... I got lazy and didn't do some work- But I got some good news!**

 **Some may already know but I've got all the Gym Leaders sorted! I'll give out a list in the next chapter (Or maybe put it on my page or something) but all in all, the Hanachi league is basically done (I need like three Elite members but we can cover that some other time), I also got all the designs done for the triplets (I need to revisit my other OCs cos I made them years ago as well as actually make one for Hazel), I'm probs still not gonna describe them in the story but their features will be mentioned a lot more frequently other than 'blond.' For those who have submitted trainers, I ask you please be patient for a little longer -Like said, I kinda screwed myself with college so gotta focus on that for a bit- SORRY TO KEEP ANYONE WAITING, ON WITH THE FIC!**

* * *

"Mareep!"

The boy huffed, staring blankly ahead of himself whilst hugging his bag to his chest. Although he opted to leave his Pokémon in the penthouse, Mareep just wouldn't let him go alone, although he had no clue why, she was worried about her trainer...

Even at a silly little market apparently-

The electric type ran aside her trainer despite how he paid her no attention, "Mareeeeep!?"

"Let's see-" Kenji mumbled, looking up a little to think despite the fact that he was only doing this to prove to her that he was ignoring her, "Need to fill the fridge with anything that's not pudding sooo... Dairy, veggie and ready cook...? But pudding is dairy-"

"MAREEP!"

"Yeah cool-" They arrived at the town center where a nice little traditional market had been set up. He bleakly looked around the stands, each different than the last but all having equally useless crap for sale- Damn... this place is lucky he's a stickler and with his sisters' wallet.

He decided to make use of his stalker Pokémon; he knelt down and placed some moneys in its mouth, "Go over *there* and buy yourself as many useless outfits as possible." Mareep stared up to him, honestly this wasn't the first time he had her do this but the seriousness in his voice threw her off a little. Though she couldn't complain, her mouth was full of money- and despite how he didn't know it, this is some weird coping method- Kenji patted her floof and gave her a small nudge in the direction of the useless and overly expensive Pokécloth stall, "Go on, I'll be around if you need me."

Although hesitant, the Pokémon had to obey her master's' orders and toddled off to waste money- Kenji simply smiled as he watched her go. He stood straight, running his fingers through his floofy locks and fanned himself with the wallet. Truly the best thing about his poser sister was spending all her unearned money; he closed his eyes, smile softening a little as he thought of all the useless junk he'd buy today-

* * *

Kenji strolled down the somewhat crowded path between the stalls, looking down and mumbling as he did. At this point, the boy had bought so much junk that he went as far as buying a child's red wagon just to hold it all in; but the issue was, the wagon had a squeaky wheel so he also bought some oil which he then spilt on an old bag he got so then he also had to buy some stain remover- Pretty much the only thing he hadn't yet bought where what his sister had demanded.

Something known as 'Basic living essentials.'

Oh but that wasn't important, he had all that pudding in the fridge anyway-

His main focus was to find his Mareep-

He looked up, trying to actually see his little yellow cloud but as there where now so many more people here, it was proving hard, "Damn-..." He continued to drag his little over-filled wagon down the stone path, looking as well as he could but it was more or less impossible. It got to the point where he had made it back to the entrance of the market and still hadn't spotted any trace of her. Kenji walked towards the stall he had sent her to which now had significantly less produce, "Excuse me?"

Kenji avoided making eye-contact, pretending to look at some filly up-right Pokémon outfit that none of his nor his siblings Pokémon could wear, "Have you seen a Mareep anywhere?"

"Hm?" The lady mumbled, thinking for a second, "Oh yeah, was she yours? Thank you so so mu-"

"Can you tell me where she went?"

"Oh-" She looked a little bit disappointed from the boy's somewhat harsh demeanor, "Well I saw a girl run off with her, I think, she went towards the gym. Wait was she your sist-"

Before she could even finish her sentence, the boy jolted off the wagon rattling behind him as he did-

"MAREEEEEEP!?"

* * *

Despite his lack of breath, Kenji kept running. He was thankful that the penthouse was on the way to the gym and he was able to dump his crap in the lobby- Kenji came to a four way intersection and decided to slow down. Kenji hunched over trying to catch his breath and decided to question his life-

This musta been karma-

This people, is why you never ignore your adorable little sheep children-

Or let your sibling go off alone with amnesia-

Or fill fridges with nothing but chocolate pudding-

Actually no, that last one is totally fine- The other two though, that's a no no.

"Ahhhh- Why Arceus!?" He grumbled, stomping his foot like a child, "Why do you hate me?!"

He took a minute then stood straight and glared around the weirdly empty area. Why was there nobody around? Especially seeing as the gym was literally right there- Oh but then again... The gym was empty the majority of the time, why would this place be even remotely populated?

...How was that guy even a gym leader in the fi- Never mind, not the point-

Kenji shook his head to focus himself, deciding it best not to question the league as they are what made his life that much more worse in the first place –technically speaking anyway.  
"Oh you're so cute!"

The squee took him by surprise-

Not that he wasn't used to hearing random squee's followed by a 'condescending' comment –he grew up with two girls after all- but after the incident with Trinity, he had not been subjected to such torment in a while... A while being a little over two weeks but a while nonetheless.

"Mareep!"

The boy jolted at this. Now either he was totally crazy seeing as Mareep are in no way a rare Pokémon or that was his little Mareep- But as far as Kenji knew, Mareep weren't native to the region so it would make sense that its his, especially seeing the area he's in.

And thus an unwanted investigation took place.

Great-

As quietly as he could, Kenji followed the giggling down a small alley just off the side of the gym- To think him of all people was having to do this, sneak around strange alleyways... 'Guess it's no different than when I was a kid-'

He suddenly stopped, having come to a bend. Although he could tell this Pokénapper wasn't that old; young girls –or girls in general- where a force to be reckoned with! The thought of it actually sent a shiver down his spine... all those dressup 'games'…. Kenji shook it off, putting his seriousness back in play and pinned himself to the bricked wall. He cautiously peered around the corner.

Lord... The thing's his life has come to-

Can't a boy just emo in his room like a normal teenager?

"Mareep! Mareep, eep!"

Sitting on the pile of new useless outfits was a... well an average sized woman with the look of a young girl, makeup artists are amazing these days- But more importantly, in her lap sat Kenji's Mareep!

And yes it looked like every other Mareep in history... But a trainer can tell its Pokémon.

That's a fact!

Kenji grunted.

"Mareep!"

"What's wrong Mareep?"

He froze. Oh damn this was going to blow up in his face big time wasn't it?

Before he even had time to properly react, the electric type was in front of him, jumping up and down in either anger or joy, "Mareep! MAR MAR! EeeeeeEEEEEEP!"

The boy raised his hands in defence, "Hay look on the bright side... You're safe now and have a lode of pretty new outfits you're never gonna wear."

"MAREEP!"

He gave a sigh, picking the fluff cloud up and hugging her, "I'm sorry-" He mumbled, assuming this is what she wanted to hear, "You know I'm a terrible excuse for a hu-"

"HAY! LET MAREEP GO!"

The girl was now infront of him, her hands on hips and looking rather serious. Kenji looked at her bleakly, "Yeah... No." He turned the corner about to go claim all the outfits however was stopped when a somewhat harsh tug to his hood pulled him back, "HAY!"

"HAY YOURSELF BUDDY!" Oh no- Angry females, the worst kind... "Put Mareep down! She's not yours!"

He looked at the girl over his shoulder glaring only to smirk, "Again... Yeah, no- Wrong about that too-" His smirk fell as he held the Pokémon up to his face which she began to playfully lick, the girl looked astonished at this, astonished with a hint of disappointment but also anger? "Now if you'll excuse me, I'd like to get my stuff and go get some pud-"

"IF SHE'S YOURS THEN WHY DID YOU MAKE HER CARRY ALL THAT STUFF! It's mean! You coulda hurt her! And she was all alone!"

"Listen... Kid?" He plopped Mareep on the ground and watched as she ran to the fabric and began to pile some onto her back with her mouth, "Don't get involved in stuff you don't understand-"

"Mareep!" Mareep seemed to agree? She was smiling so they assumed so-

"Oh-..." She watched the two collect their belongings, and despite everything, she could tell there was a bond there –they even look kinda similar with their floof- she was still angry at him but at least he went looking for Mareep- Not everyone would have. Without her realising, the two had collected everything and where now standing infront of her, "You still shouldn't have left her alone! What if she got hurt or if someone took her!?"

"...You mean like you did?"

"..." Her eyes widened and thus she lowered her head in shame. Kenji smirked again, it was only for a second but it was apparently long enough for Mareep to see and send a small shock through his leg. Kenji yelped, stumbling to the side but shook it off grumbling to his Pokémon. He then placed his attention back on the girl, not 100% sure if she was just attention seeking or not, despite her height she was quite obviously a somewhat young girl who hadn't seemed to harm his Pokémon... He sighed, knowing that he'd get hell in the end from either his own Pokémon or his sister.

"What are you doing here anyway? Why don't you go home or something-"

"What? No! I'm a trainer!"

He jolted back slightly, having not expected a reaction such as that- "Wait what? How old are you?"

She gave a cheeky smile, tilting her head to the side while giving an innocent posture, "It's rude to ask a lady such a question." She playfully waved at him, giggling at the deadpan face he had mustered up. Guess messing with him a little would help cool her anger or something?

Kenji slowly turned his head away from both her and the electric type, this girl already cheesed him and he doesn't even know her- Despite this, she got the boy thinking, he was fully aware that he had never met her before but something just seemed so familiar about her. "Sure whatever, can you... Move or something?" He mumbled, looking down to Mareep deciding to ignore the aforementioned thought, "We need to go and get harassed by a different fema-"

"Aww Mareep don't worry," The girl suddenly said, skipping over to the Pokémon and taking some of the clothes off her back, "I'll help you carry them!"

"Mareep!" She cheered, the girl smiled down to her then looked up to the older boy,

"Just lead the way!"

"Wait what?"

Her smile turned sly, "Oh you wouldn't leave a little girl all alone in an alleyway would you? What if someone came and hurt me?"

Kenji looked dumbfounded, not totally understanding the sudden change in... life, "Little girl? You're like an inch shorter than me!"

"Dawwww, is someone a little short?"

"..." 'The hell is happening?' "No-"

"Well if I'm an inch shorter than you, it makes you five six right? I don't know how old you are but a guy is average five nine so you're like three inches too shor-"

"Okay I get the point-" Kenji grumbled, "What difference does it make, just give me the stuff and go ho-"

"Difference? Well it just means you're a little boy silly! You're barely taller than the average for a woman!"

"…" He let out a loud sigh, his eyes rolling back in his head a little, "Sure whatever, if I let you help me will you leave me alone after-"

"I'll consider it!" She gave a playful wink and began to skip ahead, Mareep toddleing behind her. Once at the entrance of the alley she turned back to Kenji, "I'm Susie by the way and before you ask again, I'm only thirteen so don't get any ideas mister!" And Susie and Mareep began to stroll down the road-

Kenji remained in the alley, deadpan face. He let out a loud sigh, lowering his head. "Why me-" He muttered in despair, "Arceus, what did I do to deserve this?"

* * *

 **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**


	9. Chapter three part 2

**Hewwo!**

 **Gonna be honest here, wasn't planning on doing a third Kenji chapter in a row but figured that a new character was just introduced and needed a little more time ya know? Not to mention I've been getting a LOT of ideas for this boy lately 0w0 He's my baby-**

 **So hope you enjoy the chapter, it's the first one I'm writing with my new keyboard and like always, sorry if any mistakes get past me in editing.**

* * *

"..." Susie stood in awe as she looked around the massive room, made even bigger thanks to the windows view. Despite its more modern look, she could tell that this was impressive for an eighteen-year-olds home. She slowly looked to the male whom was digging in the fridge, "You live here?!"

"Hum?" He casually looked over the door of the cooling system, "I'm more of an 'Live-in house sitter' but yeah."

She dropped the outfits onto the pile by Mareep, "Oh so you work here then?"

"Ehhh..." 'If slave labor counts as work-' "No... Well technically yes but-"

The girl blinked now totally confused, she half-mindedly waddled over to him and gazed into the pudding-filled fridge, "...Mind if I have one while you explain?" Without even waiting for a response she took one tub then jumped up to sit on the island.

Kenji, now totally poker faced, opened his mouth to make a rash comment about how she was making herself a bit too welcome but the sparked face Mareep was making in the corner of his eye shut that up. He gave a loud sigh as he popped open a few tubs and began to pour them into a bowl, "It's my sisters. Though she isn't here most of the time..." He went on to aggressively mumble to himself once again leaving the girl confused; Kenji pulled two spoons out of a near draw and lazily threw one to the girl who stumbled to catch it. It was then that he shook his head and although not making any obvious directions, he focused his speech back on the girl, "I'm actually a Pokemon breeder and also dabble a bit in medication-"

Susie, now with a spoon in her mouth gave a shocked look. "Wait really? I thought you abused them or something-" He looked bleakly back at her from this, "Eh no I eh-" Susie pulled the spoon, awkwardly laughing, "I mean like- You just don't seem like the type who'd...Care."

Kenji snorted, "Well fun fact princess, I do." As he said this, his Litleo jumped onto his shoulder and nuzzled his face to which he scratched her under the chin. Susie's eyes practically tuned to hearts at the sight of the fire type as she had never actually seen a Litleo, not in person at least.

"Lit!"

"AW!" Susie almost screamed, "It's so cute!"

Litleo gave an angry glare to her however the boy cooed to soothe her, "Litleo ia a very big headed Pokemon- She doesn't like it when people misgender her even if they don't know-"

"Aww! I'm, sorry Litleo, but you are a very pretty little lady!" She jumped off the counter and reached up to let her sniff her hand, the Pokemon gave a happy cry and rubbed her head against the girl, "How much would you charge for-"

"More than you got." Kenji bluntly stated, he finished the last of his pudding then proceeded to place the fire-type into the girls' hands which seemed to brighten up both Pokemon and trainer, Mareep had also galloped in at this point to get in on the attention so Susie happily lifted her into her other hand, "Currently I have to work with the Pokemon centre of this town so some money goes to Joy."

The girl giggled as the two Pokemon nuzzled and licked her face, she wanted to say how cool it was that the boy able to make work like that but obviously was unable to. Without thinking she called one her Pokemon out of its ball, wanting it to join in on the fun and thus, a Chimchar now sat on the island.

"Char!"

Kenji looked to the fire-type curiously, he slid open a near draw and reached in then flicked a small Poketreat into the Chimchars mouth. Chimchar happily downed it then proceeded to playfully jump onto the pile of Susie. "Noo!" The girl playfully screamed as she toppled over, each Pokemon came crashing down on the girl. Thankfully nobody was hurt but a loud thud was made.

Kenji looked down bleakly as the four all sat up laughing, he was about to say something when an even louder thud echoed from upstairs. Everything instantly went quiet as everyone looked up to the sound. Susie couldn't help but feel a little uneasy from this, "You don't think someone broke in do you?"

"Nah-" The boy replied nonchalantly, "Just Philia complaining about the noise."

Susie curiously looked back to the boy as the Pokemon began to chase each other around the kitchen island, "Oh is that you're sister? Can I-"

"Barely a sister but yeah." The boy looked down to her suddenly, a suspicious yet calm face, "Shouldn't you be going home now? I'm sure you're parents will love to hear how you followed an older bo-"

"Where are your parents?"

He was taken aback by this, "Wait what?"

"Well I'm just saying-" She suddenly jumped up looking smug, pleased with having changed the subject, "You and your sister have this nice big place and no matter how much money the two of you make between yourselves, there is no way you could afforded this on your own so tell me boy, where's mummy and daddy?"

Kenji remained quiet at this but grew a smirk, as he leaned on the counter, "'Kay kid, I'll cut you a deal- I'll stop asking about your parents if you don't ask about mine."

Susie thought for a moment as she looked at the boy, maybe he finally got the message but thought this wasn't entirely fair, "Okay... IF you take me to meet the fire gym leader at some point... OH And help me apply to the league."

Kenji gave a curious look to this, tilting his head slightly as he did, "…I assume you're not planning on leaving me alone then-"

"You grew up with a sister-" Susie looked confident as she playfully scratched the side of her nose, "Figured you'd be used to it by now."

"...Okay fine but there isn't a fire-type gym leader."

"WAIT WHAT-"

"Don't shout-..." The two stayed quiet while their Pokemon played, the humans looked up prepared for another bang was made but thankfully nothing happened, "...But yes, there isn't a fire gym here."

The girl then smirked, jumping slightly as she did, "Guess I'll have to open one!"

"…You'd have to beat the league first you know."

"Well I did quite well in Sinnoh so I bet I can do just as good here! Just tell me what ty-"

"Flying." The boy bluntly stated, he then thought for a moment, trying to remember the ordering. All he knew is that one or two had changed since his original journey but guess that was the advantage to having a sister incharge of it all... he was constantly updated on any changes, "Fairy, Electric, Ghost, Dragon... Poison... Water and Dark... Give or take." He then stopped for a moment, trying to remember if he knew the Elites or not but was put off by another thought, "As for actually entering the league, you'll need a dex from Hazel. I'm going out to catch a Ditto later so you can get the train then and we'll happily never have to see each other ever again."

Susie smirked and held her hand out which he shook, "Deal! But AFTER I help you catch the Ditto." The blond rolled his eyes but accepted it as it meant getting the girl out of his Mareep-like hair- "Now can I meet your sister?"

"Seriously?" The boy mumbled as he walked away from her, "No. The good one isn't here and the other is a fucking poser-"

The girl paused, not realising he had two sisters "Oh please!" The girl begged, following after him, "I wanna hear embarrassing stories about you!"

The boy groaned as he continued to walk around the island in attempts of getting away from her for five minutes however as if on cue, a loud smack came from upstairs followed by heavy footed running to the stairs, "KENJI WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Philia looked down to the boy, a little red faced, her attention was then set on the younger girl. Philia's face instantly changed to that of concern, "Oh dear Kenji, she's like half your age for Arceus sake-"

Kenji threw his head back with a loud grown, it had never been so tempting to comatose himself on the countertop- Susie although looking curious on the girl decided to playfully throw the boy under the bus, "Oh yeah, you're brother is such a flirt, didn't take much to get me to come home with him-"

Kenji looked at the girl, it wasn't very clearly what emotion was playing at the moment but it sure as hell wasn't a good one. He slowly reached into one of the cupboard and pulled out a large frying pan and handed it to Susie. "If you'd please hit me over the head with this, I'd really appreciate it-"

* * *

 **(I just wanna say that Kenji is like Demisexual or Asexual or something (I haven't decided, I just know he's not really into that stuff) not to mention Susie isn't into that stuff either so just know I'm not trying to make it seem like anything is happening between them in that way XD Its all just a little banter. (Not to mention he's like an adult (I keep changing their ages soz XD Just know its like 16-19) and she's 13 sooooo...) just wanted to clear that up if anyone got the wrong idea.)**

 **ANYWAY THIS CHAPTER CAME THANKS TO A SNOW DAY! YAAAAY! And there will only be one more Kenji chapter cos it seems kinda stupid to just go straight back to Quinn at the moment but we will soon and when we do, more OCs will appear! Yay!**

 **Also I recently played Moon and got so many ideas (I never played it properly the first time cos I was rather salty over the lack of gyms) like I have plans for Trinity's next Pokemon as well as getting to know the newer generation a little better. I also hope to incorporate some stuff from that game into the story (Not the trials but maybe have something similar to the battle tree thing and the ride gear stuff) Next thing I'ma do is replay Alpha Sapphire (Maybe also X) cosa the gyms! If anyone wants me to look into anything else they think will help me, just say!**

 **And lastly:**

 **Susie belongs to IrkenGirl**

 **And although it goes without saying, the Quinns, Hanachi and story are mine and Pokemon are GameFreak or Nintendo or whatever.**


	10. Chapter Three part 3

**Okay, I swear, this is the last Kenji chapter (For a while at least.) Not sure the length but stuff needs to happen so its gonna happen-**

 **Soz for any mistakes –I swear I need to get my eyes checked cos I know I've been making way more than I used to (Probs should wear my glasses for once-) anything big that gets through, please point it out ^u^**

* * *

The boy was sitting on that good old kitchen island, his blank stare set on the two girls who sat on the sofa laughing and giggling as Philia shows the younger one all the forced photos of her and Kenji's past dress up 'games.' Next to him sat the lovely Mareep and the peeved Litleo, both ignoring the rules that apply when the aforementioned sister is home but none-of them really cared. Litleo twitched every time the eldest sibling spoke, this twitch was unnoticed by the other two however, it was an extremely obvious movement, Mareep on the other hand was notably worried; likely due to the closeness of the two girls, and Kenji? He was sipping Mocha through a straw despite how late it was because let's be honest, caffeine was the only way he was going to survive the night.

"Oh!" Philia let out through her rather corrupt smirk, "This is when I entered him in a contest as 'Kendra'" Susie tried to hold back a laugh but looking up to the deadpan male caused her to bust out, almost screaming at first as she held her stomach, "He makes a much better girl than boy, don't you think?"

"Litleo!" The putty tat snapped catching only the attention of her fellow team member, "Lit lit!" She let out looking to Mareep with her angered face as she seemed to dance out of desperation to murder the Hanachi Champion. "Leo! LITLEO LIT!"

"Mareep-" The electric type calmly replied although the look on her face was like telling her 'do it.' "Eep" Litleo's dance calmed and she sat back down but closed her eyes and looked away leaving Mareep looking rather sad, "Mareep, mar mar!" She got up and walked around her trainer to her fiery friend. Mareep nuzzled Litleo which seemed to calm her, not much but enough for her to look at her properly.

"Litleo! Leo leo!"

"Mareep." Her stern face seemed to make Litleo lower her head in shame.

"Lit...leo..." The fire type shook her head to subdue any remaining murder plots for the time being- The two then proceeded to look up to their trainer whom seemed somewhat... zombified?

Kenji just sat there, completely still with the straw in mouth but not being used and eyes drained of what little shine they had in the first place. To be honest, the two would have been convinced he had died if it wasn't for the extremely subtle breathing movement.

"Did he win?" Susie's curious voice broke through the Pokémon's daze,

"Oh no-" Philia replied, withholding some more giggles, "He lost in the second round, even with my Pokémon and a type advantage; battling is just not his forte-" And thus the two girls laughter returned.

Litleo rolled her eyes and put her attention back on her statue of a trainer, Mareep doing the same. Honestly this wasn't the first time that stopped responding like this, however, this was the longest it had lasted for- The floofy topped male still seemed to be listening as when Philia had spoken of him, his cup-filled hand jolted.

Susie looked back to the boy, although she didn't really pick up on his current dead state, she was curious as to the two Pokemon poking his sides, "Wait so he didn't have Mareep and Litleo?"

"Hm?" Philia mumbled, looking for another incriminating photo of her brother, "Oh no, I think Mareep was still an egg and he didn't get Litleo till much later."

The younger girl hummed to this, having not realized the boy didn't even have a starter like... Well the majority of the world, but she brushed this off to pet Chimchars head –whom sat in her lap- her attention was then completely taken when a photo of the boy and his two sisters dressed up as the Alolan starters was shoved in her face.

-For those curious, Kenji was forced into a cute little Litten outfit complete with ears and tail-

This did actually stick to Litleo whom had stopped jabbing her trainer. She sat and thought for a moment...'Litleo lit lit... Leo lit leo litleo litleo leo lit lit!'

...That thought translates to 'She's right... only her and Kenji know what actually happened in that photo.'

"Lit!" She called and quickly grabbed the attention of her floof friend, "Litle! Le le leo! Litleo!"

"Mareep?" Mareep turned back to her trainer, realizing that he had only bit the dust when that photo came up, she nodded "Mar mar, mareep epp mar."

Philia looked over Susie's head to the boy and let her smirk grow when she saw the results of this experiment. Not only did she find a use for this kid but also all these stupid photos Trinity took when they were traveling Hanachi... And with the latter realization, why didn't Kenji show these to her to help with her amnesia? Great, now her actions have motive, Philia really does love how much her brother's stupidity helps sometimes.

"Mareep!" The floof cloud jump, knocking the cub out the way with her tail. She had decided to take action with the one thing that scared Kenji more than his sister... Electricity. She turned away from the boy but looked back to him as she pushed her tail to the exposed part of his hand, "Marrrrr-" Mareep then proceeded to send a small current though the boy, "-eeeeeee-"

* * *

 _The boy looked at himself in the mirror as a fancy looking eyepatch was placed on his newly bruised eye. Philia tied it in a nice bow as she hummed to herself, "See wasn't it worth it Kenny?"_

 _"..." The boy remained silent as his hair started getting played with. He wasn't exactly sure what to feel at the moment so instead fiddled with the frills of his... his new skirt._

 _"Now we can compete together," She continued, having now shaped her brothers curls into a nice bob, "You can use Aron and I can use Kirlia." Without warning, she turned the boy by his shoulders and smiled at him rather sadistically, "And Trinity is going to record it all," she started adjusting his bangs in an attempt to cover up the eyepatch, "And we can see how beautiful my Pokémon are over and over."_

 _"But-" The boy finally aired out as he released the frills and looked down to his gloved hands, "…. Why-… Do I have to be a girl?"_

 _Philia giggled and tilted his head up to apply some mascara to his visible eye, "Because I love my adorable little sister and I'd love you just the same if you were a girl too. Not my fault you were born a mistake but it's my job to fix it for me and the rest of the world; it's best to cut corners when and where possible and now is one of those corners." She patted his head and pushed a pink pokeball into his hand, "Now you be a good girl and do your best Kendra," She smiled, tilting her head innocently, "And don't even think about taking that off or telling anyone because you won't get off as easily as you did this time. Ciao!"_

 _Kenji just watched as she skipped back into the changing room. He was still trying to understand why she wanted him to do this when they actually had a perfectly good female sibling in the first place but really what felt the worst was how she went about doing it._

 _It hurt._

 _And it wasn't the fact that she had KOed him in the face-_

 _It hurt inside._

 _Like his heart now had a hole in._

 _It almost felt like when he found out he w-_

 _"No-" He shook his head to rid the thought, not wanting to think of that. He then looked back to the mirror and recalled the threat, "Just- just do as she says-" He mumbled to himself, "Nothing happened. N-nothing happened-"_

…

 _"And our second battle will be Kendra and her Aron vs Philia and her Kirlia!" The crowd cheered as the two siblings walked to the battlefield. Kenji still looked extremely lost with himself, in all honesty, he didn't even know how he passed the first round but Philia was happy about it. Her smirk told the world that she was even happier to be battling him, especially seeing as- "Now this battle will be interesting as Kirlia is at a disadvantage-"_

 _"Don't worry," The actual girl stated, "I got this!"_

 _Kenji, jerked as she made a triumphant fist –which he assumed was what made the crowd roar- he then calmed himself, remembering what he was doing... What was he doing? He looked to his sister whom had already gotten Kirlia out. The boy fumbled around, ending up dropping the Pokeball but this seemed to have released Aron so all was good._

 _'All' ignoring the boy's current distress, not to mention the fact that he had NEVER battled before this._

 _"If both trainers are ready?" Philia and Kirlia both gave overly confident nods, the girl then also sent a wink in her Arons direction who gave a shout in return. Kenji just became even more lost and confused than he already was and was also apparently the only person to notice their exchange- "Okay so let the battle... BEGIN!"_

 _"KIRLIA MAGICAL LEAF!"_

 _"Kirl!" Aron started to run around on his own while Kenji tried to understand life. Kirlia on the other hand twirled around, creating a few magical leaves that swirled around her then chased after the iron type._

 _It was at this point that the siblings eyes met –or eye in the floof heads case- and Philia winked to him. He was hesitant but nodded in return, not really understanding what was happening but afraid to do anything else. But was that really his best option despite everything? I mean like... He was standing, being watched by thousands of people while not only in a forced girls outfit but also with a fresh, pained black eye that the aforementioned sibling had nicely presented him with._

 _'It didn't happen'_

 _'Nothing happened'_

 _'Philia is nice'_

 _'Philia is my sister'_

 _"Kirlia! Magical leaf, go!"_

 _'Philia would never do wrong'_

 _Aron suddenly jumped in front of the boy as the blades shot towards him._

 _"Philia would never hurt me-"_

 _Suddenly everything went black._

 _Screams echoed around the boy as he stumbled back. In all honesty he had no damn clue as to what just happened but whatever it was, it had left him hunched over with his face in his hands. The sound of a mic dropping nulled the sounds all the people were making and before the boy even had a chance to react multiple sets of hands where on him._

 _"Kendra are you okay?" The host?_

 _"Do I need to call Nurse Joy?" Camera woman?_

 _"No she needs a human doctor!" Judge?_

 _"Omg I am so sorry, its all my fault!" Philia. Though the concern from her sounded forced- "I'll take her back stage-"_

 _"Right!"_

 _Suddenly only one pair of hands remained which dragged him someplace, it was only then that the pain kicked in. Kenji stumbled back and out of habit covered his mouth with his gloved hand to scream- Philia continued to drag him though, patting him on the back with her now free hand._

 _Thankfully it wasn't long before Kenji was pushed and sat on something soft, although he was shaking and crying rather violently from the pain, Philia's hands now sat on both his shoulders, he presumed she was in front of him but fun fact... He couldn't see- "Kenji, sweetie," Her voice had a calm overtone however was rather intense, "I want you to tell the host that you want me to move onto the next round okay?"_

 _"Wh-… wh- at?" It was hard to speak through a hand and sobs but Kenji managed to pull through, "Y-you want me-me... to?"_

 _"I want you to tell them to put me through okay?" He slowly opened his eye, it was hard and all he could really see was red but he managed to open it half way with was enough to see his sisters 'worried' face. "I'm really sorry you got hurt, I didn't mean to- You're just a little runt you see so really it should have been your body that got hit- ...I would hug you but I don't want to get blood on my outfit-" As apparent compensation for the lack of affection, she patted his head, "Just please, do this one thing and I'll get you as much pudding as you want-" He instantly closed his eye as the pain became too intense; Kenji simply nodded his head to the girl because really, he was in too much pain to care._

 _"An ambulance is here!"_

* * *

"-EEP!"

Kenji jolted from the shock, instantly dropping his mug. It smashed to the ground and the hot liquid splashed on the counter side but the boy was too busy blinking and trying to work out where he was to notice, "Oh nice going-" Susie playfully scolded.

"What? Wha?" He looked at her utterly confused. Susie just pointed to the smashed china bathing in hot liquid, "Oh... Ohhh- No, oops, sorry-" He span himself around and jumped off the other side of the island to get some gloves and what have you to clean the mess up, "I-I'm so- I'm sorry I- I musta dozed off-"

"Dozed off and caffeine don't tend to go together Kenji," Susie replied as she set Chimchar aside and got up to help.

"Char!"

"That better had been one of yours," Philia bitterly mumbled as she herself got up and sashayed over. Mareep and Litleo both glared at her as she did this, "Just clean it up and go to bed-"

Susie took some of the kitchen roll off the boy as he himself shakily pulled a pair of gloves on, mumbling to himself the whole time. Susie gave a curious look to this but was cut off when Philia said she could stay the night.

Litleo gestured to Mareep, probably telling her to stay there as she herself jumped off the counter and ran towards Chimchar, "Lit!"

"Char?"

"Lit, leo!"

* * *

 **If you want my complete honesty... This is not how I intended the chapter to go XD Seriously, it was just gonna be filled with some fun shenanigans with Susies Pokémon but then I was like 'I wanna test flashbacks' cos ya know... The title is literally 'Remembering' I'm gonna need to get good at the whole 'remembering' part of it-**

 **...Don't get me wrong, I love it XD I love writing for Philia and Kenji, especially in this chapter- I just... XD Completely different direction to what I originally intended- Oh but hay... Pokémon personalities coming out, at least there's that XD**

 **Like always ….Oh stuff it, its gone eleven at night when writing this, you all know who owns who at this point, I'm going to bed and this'll be edited and posted in the morning XD Bai!**

 **-Post edit note: When I clicked save after editing/spell checking the flash back, my internet went boom so IDK if it saved. I did check some areas I knew I changed which did keep but in all honesty, I'm tired AF and my eyes hurt so damn much so I aint checking again. Soz- (I also want to point out that I am from the UK (Thus my use of 'mum' instead of 'mom') but my laptops spell check refuses to change from the US version (I assure you, I've tried many times but then like five minutes later, it just auto changes back) so if some english seems broken, its genuinely down to that (Best example is the word 'realisation', damn spell check always changes the s for a z-) so sorry for any confusion this has caused.)**


	11. Mchezaji ya Kiongozi

**It's been a while- Soz, at first, I was just being kinda lazy but then some bad stuff happened that I rather not talk about... So gonna ease my way back into writing so this chapter might be a lot shorter. I know I was gonna go back to Trinity but... who needs story development? This is like technically the 11** **th** **chapter and only two SYOC's have appeared, this felt like a good idea probably isn't but who cares really-**

 **She in this chapter but like its not really focused on her, Kenji gave us a fair bit of backstory anyway so its defo time to chill it down a bit.**

 **So like always sorry for mistakes, especially sorry if I make mistakes with the OC's. If it's anything big that you'd want me to change, please PM me or... I guess leave it in the review cos that's the only other way to contact me on this site.**

* * *

"Where are we?" The blonde whispered.

Lason looked to her then tilted his head, providing a small smile, "We are at a stadium. One of the coolest one's ever, entirely underwater."

Trinity looked around as the two walked with a small crowd of uniformed people and Pokémon. It was quite a sight, all the paths where surrounded by glass allowing people to see the oceans Pokémon swimming all around them. One thing that concerned her was the impending fear that the glass would shatter, flood this area and drown anyone who doesn't have a water-type that can save them.

Ya know, like Trinity and Lason?

"A-and why are we here?"

The boy suddenly gained a skip in his step, "Didn't you listen?" He playfully nudged her, "We got front-row seats to the annual tournament!"

Trinity just nodded and pretended to remember what was happening. She then reached to her side and released Muffin from his ball and into her arms. She was actually a lot calmer having done this as prior to their arrival here, Mitzy had forced her to return them all. "Muffin-" She whispered, "Muffin, what's this annual tour- tournem-… tournement thingie?" Muffin didn't reply; more so was trying to hide his face in his trainers' hoodie. Trinity could feel this however, didn't want to look away from Lason in fear of losing her way, "...Muffin?"

He gave a moan followed by a muffled reply, "Ifs uh thung when lots oof traners battul."

The girl was about to question more, specifically as to why he hadn't insulted her this time but was cut off by Elvis flashing out of his own ball and onto her shoulder, "AWWWW!" The dark squealed, "Muffins scared~"

"I wull sthab yoou-"

Trinity rolled her eyes and for once decided that it be best for all of them if these two were separated- So she proceeded to sneak an arm down and press their balls buttons bringing them both back in with only minor complaints from Elvis.

"Trinity!" She looked up to see Steenee waving an arm from a near door, obviously calling the blonde over. Trinity bit her lip but followed the grass type.

* * *

"HELLO AND WELCOME ALL!"

The crowd roared as Professor Hazel raised both her arms to greet the stadium full of people from around the world. She stood on a small pedestal in the middle of a battle field; it looked like any old battle ground you'd find on any route however shadows danced all over it from the water types swimming above. Flying around where Drifblim whom carried cameras as well as boom mics; similarly, other ghost types such as Gengar and Mismagius held smaller cameras on the field.

"I am Professor Hazel and I will be your host for this years Mchezaji ya Kiongozi!" Hazel gave a soft yet saddened smile as she continued, "Now usually it's the Champion and the Elite's job to host this competition but unfortunately none could attend this year so at the request of Philia; I've stepped in-" Her smile lightened up a little as she gave a wink, "Wish me luck!"

The crowd cheered and screamed, some people even shouting about their love for the professor. One of the Drifblim repositioned itself to get a closeup on the woman's face, she sported a lovely, genuine smile as she looked into the camera; "So maybe this is your first Mchezaji ya Kiongozi or if you need a little reminder as to what it is, let me explain-" She stepped to the side as a Gurdurr rolled in a digital screen which had an image of Jirachi on it. "Each year the Hanachi gym leaders come to Hymichu's hidden stadium to partake in a special tournament. In this tournament, they are allowed to use all of their Pokémon and get to pick one of their gym specific rules to play by." As she explained, clips of past tournament battles showed on the screen as well as a photo of the leaders partaking in that specific battle, "After three rounds we all get to see this year's top gym leader! Its all in good fun but here's the best part! This year's Mystic Festival gets to be held in the winning leaders town!"

And for a third time, the crowd went wild, this time even some of the working Pokémon couldn't help but bounce around in glee which made Hazel lose her 'professional' self and giggle.

"Oh but don't threat!" She stated after regaining composure, "The Mystic Festival is welcome to all so everyone is welcome!" Hazel pulled a pokeball out from her lab coat and opened it. In a flash a Rotom appeared and cheered in glee, "Rotom, if you please?"

"Rooooo!" Rotom flew into the screen, it flashed orange for a second but then seven blank squares appeared, as well as a rectangle.

"So in no particular order, why don't we take a look at this year's fighters?" All the shapes on the screen flipped, the rectangle now having text while six of the seven squares showed Pokémon, the last box showing a portrait of that specific gym leader, "Representing Ekitai City is Kalea Plamer! Our water-type leader!" Some of the crowd cheered louder than others obviously more affiliated with Kalea or Ekitai, "I'll announce each leader chosen rule before each battle but Kalea is using her lovely Empoleon, Greninja, Swampert, Primarina and Gyarados. We've also gifted her one of my Blastoise-" Hazel proceeded to mumble something about 'not wanting any potential advantages' as this was apparently the reasoning behind not allowing Kalea to use her Luxray.

"Next for Shabh Town its Natasha Add!" Once again, some parts of the crowd where louder than the rest, something that likely occur for the rest of the leaders, "She'll be using everyone's favorite Mimikyu, Dusknoir, Gengar and Chandelure. Similarly to Kalea, Natasha has been gifted Gourgeist and Banette but like all the leaders, it's completely up to them how many Pokemon they fight with."

"My right-hand girl is next, representing Rito City is Skylar Sycamore!" Hazel couldn't help but snicker to herself at the thought of Augustine watching this from his lab, "And with her today is Talonflame, Altaria, Emolga, Mantine, Gliscor and Archeops!"

"Caroline Miller is her for Borkat Town! Hanachi's own fairy godmother has brought Sylveon, Togekiss and Wigglytuff! And I have graciously allowed her to use Florges, Clefable and Granbull!"

(NGL I didn't realise till now how many of my gym leaders are female XD I mean like... it works, I can't explain why it works at the moment without possibly spoiling stuff but trust me... it works XD)

"The lovely Omegon Curze, the leader of the Renczi City gym! Omegon was actually last years winner for those who didn't know; but today he's brought Toxapex, Weezing, Venusaur –whom for the record will not be allowed to mega evolve, Gengar and Nidoking!"

"He almost didn't come here but from Phi-Mhia City it's Charden Duvall! With Mightyena, Houndoom, Nuzleaf, Zweilous, Sharpedo and his other Mightyena!"

"Jason Kato of Kanto Cross! With his Jolteon, Plusle and Minun, Emolga and Electivire as well as Kalea's Luxray! You know? Just to mix it up a little-"

As the boxes on the screen flipped again, an eighth appeared causing the text box to shrink a little, "And last but certainly not least, The Legendary Drago Duo! Arthur and Aarmira Fang from Terra Town! With Salamence, Haxorus, Goodra, Dragonair, Kommo-o and *Insert name here cos it got cut off in the app and I can't work out who it is (I've sent a PM to ask but I don't feel like waiting to post this so I'll just update it when I've found out)*!"

For the final time, the crowd roared as Rotom jumped out of the screen and to the side of its trainer. Hazel smiled and thanked it, making it cheer its name in return. It took a little longer for the crowd to calm this time but they were so excited that the professor didn't complain. "Now the one and the only rule still applies and that's that we can't pair any major type advantages or disadvantages together but this year, Philia decided on a twist!" 'Oohs' and 'aahs' echoed around her as she smiled, "For the second round, the leaders are going to be using the team of the challenger they beat in the first round. As for the final battle? The Elite four, the champion and myself have selected one of our own personal team Pokémon for the challengers to battle with!"

Whispers started to echo through the large room, mostly between people trying to decide who they want to see battle who or which Pokémon will be used in the final showdown. While this went on, Gurdurr rolled the screen away as an Eevee strolled onto the ground with a flag in its mouth. Following it where all its respective evolutions in their dex order, each holding a white card.

The Eevee's lined themselves up in front of Hazel, each letting their tail sway back and forth as they looked into a Gengars camera. "Eevee," Hazel continued, "Tell us, who's out first battle between?" The normal type smiled, it skipped to Vaporeon and Jolteon then waved its flag. The two evolutions lifted their heads to raise their signs, Vaporeons held a fairy symbol while Jolteons had the ghost, "Our first battle will be between Caroline and Natasha! Now for battle number two?" "Ee-" Eevee unintentionally let out, thus dropping its flag- After recomposing itself and some assurance from the other Pokémon, Eevee proceeded to que Flareon and Espeon who did the same as the others did –Only Espeon was using its psychic abilities, thus not holding the flag in its mouth- to reveal electric and poison, "Round two will be Jason vs Omegon!" This time without fail, Eevee cued Umbreon and Leafeon to show water and flying, "Then Kelae and Skylar! Meaning that the fourth battle will be..." Eevee then jumped, throwing its flag up as Glaceon and Sylveon revealed the dragon and dark symbols, "Charden and the Fangs!"

The Eevees all bounced and danced around as people started cheering for their favorite leader or for the battle they were most excited to see Hazel, followed by Rotom and the happy evolution Pokemon group. As she walked across the battleground, she said about taking a minute to prepare for the fight-

* * *

 **Because who needs proper chapter ending? NOT ME! JGBAHBAHFJA-**

 **Seriously tho, this is like average length for a chapter of this fic instead of being short so I'm kinda peeved but whatever –And that's not even getting into how I said this would be more SYOC-based but the only thing that really happened is hearing about them XD Sorry.**

 **I'm thinking I might do one battle per chapter as I'm not the best with writing battles –and hopefully this'll help me improve- but to break it up a little at some point we'll go focus on Susie a bit. There will also be a subplot, nothing too complicated as this is just gonna be happening over two days and I don't wanna have something big and serious progress like that if ya catch my drift.**

 **On a separate note, terms of how these battles work, I'ma just flip a coin before writing to decide who wins cos that's really as fair as I can make it but if there is anything specific you want to happen –besides winning- just say and I'll see what I can do –u0**

 **LAST NOTE! Some town names mighta changed, partly cos I haven't been keeping track but mostly cos I wanted to throw a few easter eggs in seeing as it was easter last week. -But these names will be the permanent ones from now on –Also no credits right now cos in all honesty I can't be bothered- But I know that I have to fix some things in this chapter later anyway so if people want me to include them, I'll do it then. Okay, until next time!**


	12. Howdy!

Long time no see!

IDK if anyone who read this is still active and I also know I shouldn't post this kinda thing onto a story buuuuuttttt...

I wanted to do a kinda small update to say I'm hoping to come back!

I'm sorry that things ended up as they had, I really wasn't in a good place and whereas I'm not any better (Kinda worse actually...) I kinda understand more now and am trying to improve. I think besides my negative moods, my main issue with writing stories will be time thanks to education... It can be a big pain.

Before I get too into trying to continue this story tho, I want to rework some things, like gyms and the submitted characters. Please don't think that your character is to be removed, that is not the case; I just need to figure out who will fit best with which triplet (For example, Susie is a big part of Kanji's plot and not really have anything to do with his sisters, (And its not just a case of who compliments my characters, its also which of my characters will compliment your characters and their own stories best.)) I also need to rethink some stuff with Hanachi, hopefully mark out a proper map as I may have lost those little city guide things I had made... But regardless, I can assure you, this story will hopefully be returning as soon as possible.

Now small Phanpy in the room- Due to this, I may have to scrap the current tournament FOR NOW. I had started it as a way to hopefully stop people waiting too long for their character to appear but as I may have to change some of the leaders and also because me writing a Pokemon battle is as graceful as a car crashing into a pile of manure... It's just not a good time for it imo. Big however though, I did really like some parts of that, especially the really showy bits with the Pokemon so even if that chapter doesn't return as expected, I will be sure to use parts of it where possible.

Another thing I wanna quickly address is actually Trinity and Philia (Not so much my beautiful blonde baby boy but I guess he kinda fits into this a little too...) expect some moderate changes with them as I know how extreme some of their personalities/actions where. I aint planning on rewriting the first chapters but do know I plan to mute them a bit and also the antagonist team is being scrapped completely (There not really used for anything and there is always room for ill intended characters anyway, no need for a whole antagonist team.)

Lastly, you can still submit characters if you'd like. I'm going to be reviewing them all anyway so if you would like to possibly have a character in the story, feel free to PM about it, the app is on my profile and the first chapter of the fic but PLEASE PM it to me. You can also offer ideas and plots if you like or if you just wanna talk a little or anything else!

Anyway, thats it from me for now! I'll update the story description and the cover and what have you as soon as possible but ciao for now!


	13. Chapter Four

**Howdy ya'll and happy 2019!**

 **I'm still evaluating the ocs and can confirm my docs have been lost... But I have sorted the gym leaders out at least! I can't really say much about it without ruining some plot- But can say only one gym is being changed and is in need of a new leader. I also need two other, new gym leaders for something but we'll break that bridge later-**

 **The now former gym leader will still appear tho so dws.**

 **Regardless, thanks for the support and your patience so please enjoy this short chapter! (Totally didn't write it on my phone, nooooooo-)**

* * *

 _"Come on you two! Hurry up!"_

 _"RUNNING ISN'T EASY WOMAN!"_

 _"When is anything-..."_

 _The trio of blond youths scurried down the street. One running, one huffing and the last casually meandering._

 _"PLEASE THERES NO RUSH!"_

 _The leader smirked back as she shoved an innocent bystander off the sidewalk. "Look up you silly Zangoose!" She then ran ahead, jumping around the market goers; "Plus I'm like... REAAAALLLY excited!"_

 _The middle looked up, her gaze met with a greying sky. 'Hanachi has terrible wea-"_

 _"She's not!" A shout came from behind. The girl took this as a chance to catch her breath and thus stopped to wait for the third. He took his sweet time to catch up and seemed completely unfazed by having made her wait. "You know her, she just doesn't want to get her hair wet."_

 _He let a small snicker out, even snorted a little as he laughed at his joke. The girl giggled, but mostly due to seeing him happy. She held her smile as she took his hand and began to drag him through the crowd; "Don't be so critical, Mr," she retorted, "You'd be the same if you had to put effort into it like we do."_

 _She beelineed the boy through the crowd the two play arguing the whole time but eventually turned a corner and stopped._

 _"Gosh-" Standing in the middle of the street was their leader whom kept her attention on the building ahead, "You two- You're gonna need to learn to keep up!"_

 _She giggled as she finally looked back to them, face glowing and eyes determined, "Well excuse me, princess-" the boy bluntly remarked as he crossed his arms and looked away in fake annoyance._

 _"Yeah!" The other girl added, "You could just as easily slow down!"_

 _The leader playfully pulled them both into a big hug, smiling brightly as she did, "I need to be the very best you know! I don't have time to slow down!"_

 _The middle held the leader while looking up at the building. So many emotions ran though her, fear, excitement, hope, worry... But thinking of how far they had come and knowing what they're going to do... And seeing them both happy... she knew everything would be worth it. She let out a laugh as she gave her sister a squeeze and rested her head on her brother, "Well then, what are we waiting for? You have a league to beat!"_

 _"Haha! YES!" The leader jumped away from her siblings, pulling a small ball from her pocket and holding it up LoZ style. It grew to full size in her hand and proceeded to open with a flash of white. "Come'on Ral!" She cheered as she stuffed the ball away and her small baby jumped into her arms._

 _"Ralts! Ral ral!"_

 _The three then ran into the building, the leader running straight to the receptionist, a wide smile plastered on her face._

 _"State your name and business please."_

 _"My name is Philia Quinn, and I'm going to rule the Pokemon League!"_

* * *

She just stood there.

She didn't know why.

Especially why now and not earlier...

But something... something stung in her head.

"...Trinity?"

Maybe it was because that blonde boy wasn't here this time?

"Professor?"

What about anxiety?

"Should we do something?"

Is it just too cold and shes frozen?

"...Uh... Lason-"

Maybe she got hit from behind by a ninja?

"-I believe she just needs a minute-"

No thats ridiculous, musta been a water tank.

"How about we go inside and see those Pokemon?"

"Eh... If your sure-"

One minute.

Two.

Four.

Eight-

"Oh-"

Trinity regained her senses, her head pounding. She had no idea what it was but this building, this street... It was digging needles into her ears... But why so suddenly?

She took a step back and looked around better. The only differences was the weather and the area being partly crowded... her eyes then met that of her concerned Gastly-

"M-Mitzy...My head... Whats-... Whats wrong?"

The ghost type just tilted its... body as a way to say she didn't know. "Gasss-"

"Wh- What!?" The girl leaned in a bit closer, "Why- What are you saying?"

Mitzy blinked, "Gastly? Ly ly gas?"

Trinty then shook her head, it made her feel worse but the girl needed to clear her head. Maybe she was just going crazy? Like hell a Pokémon would only say its name!

"Stop messing around! Elvis!" She turned to the dark type whom stood behind her with his Eevee brother flopped over his back, "You told me Mitzy can't joke! Look how funn-"

"Zor? Zo zo!" He began to jump about but stopped when Muffin grumbled.

Before the girl could freak out or question the situation more, a drop of liquid hit her nose and put her attention on the grey sky-

"Wgn-"

Rain?

"Wingdedn-"

Hanachi has terrible wea-

"Wingnut!"

Her head snapped to her four legged friends.

"Muffin?"

"Captain Obvious... I don't feel so good-"

The girl gave a mental cheer despite the circumstances. The pain in her head had seemingly subsided thanks to her emovees own pain.

"Oh thank Arceus-" She practically tackled the Zorua just to hug the Eevee, the joy of hearing his suffering, mediocrity-filled voice was too much for words, "I love you Muffin! Please! Never joke like those two, its really not funny-"

"W-why... Why are we here a-again?"

Her eyes went wide as she looked to her other two Pokémon. Elvis simply shrugged without a word, Mitzy just looked around as the rain began to fall more, "Oh! Because- You got hurt!"

The Eevee meekly lifted his head to look at her, his face full of... fear? "Ca-can't we go to a Pokémon-"

"TRINITY!" The girl looked to the building, the professor standing at the door, "Hurry in before you catch a cold!"

The girl huffed and looked between her Pokémon. She shook her head as she pressed the buttons on Mitzy and Elvis' Pokeballs -despite how unhappy she was about doing so- and mumbled a small 'sorry' to the Eevee.

* * *

 **Sorry for any mistakes, its hard to edit on a phone. I'll go back over the chapter as soon as possible on a different device. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
